Life Isn't Always Roses
by Caisu
Summary: Sequel to 'The Review'. Joey and Seto break up and this story follows them through all the tough times that follow. Lemon is up! The path of love is never smooth.
1. Arguments

Heyas all!!!! I'm back with the much awaited sequell! Now, I have been trying to write you all replys to your lovely reviews, and have so far had to type them up about 6 times -.- thanks to my stupid internet that keeps crashing everytime I try to save the replys. . so hopefully I'll have got it fixed in time to write you allnice, long replys by next chapter! So now on with the story! Enjoy!!!!!

########################################################################

Life isn't always roses  
  
Birds twittered in surprise and flew from the trees surrounding the large manor as a loud and angry shout resounded from the premises.  
  
"For hell sakes! Can't you see I'm working!"  
  
"You're always working! You never have time for me any more!"  
  
"I try, Joey! But I need to get this deal signed!"  
  
"You don't try to do anything except ignore me!"  
  
"Yeah, I know I try to do that! And if I could we wouldn't be having this argument!"  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"If I could ignore you, I would have got this done yesterday! Now get out!"  
  
"Fine, I'll go then! Hopefully you'll be better off without me!"  
  
"I won't know 'til you go! So get out!" There was a loud clattering, a few more shouts, and then the front door of the Kaiba manor opened and a very angry brunette pushed a blond boy out of it and yelled that if he didn't hurry up and go, he would call the guards to escort him off the premises. The brunette then slammed the door, which the blond then turned around and began to hammer on with his fists.  
  
"Let me back in you basted! I need to get my things!"  
  
"Do without them!" the brunette yelled, sticking his head out of an upstairs window. At this point, two burly guards grabbed the struggling blond by his upper arms and threw him out of the large, iron double gates, where he landed on...  
  
"Joey?" the figure questioned, helping the blond to his feet.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"That basted just threw me out!"  
  
"Well, Joey, if you need a place to stay, me and Yami wouldn't mind sharing"  
  
"Thanks Yug."  
  
Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba had been seeing each other for one year now, to the day. But about a month ago, it had all started to go wrong. It started to seem to Joey, that Seto cared more about his work that his puppy, to whom he had sworn eternal love. Today was the pair's first anniversary of the day they had got together, it was also the day when they both snapped. There had been a growing tension between the two, and Seto's ever busy and ever-growing schedule had finally gotten to the pair.  
  
As Yugi walked through the door to the game shop he lived in with his yami, and love, and his grandpa, two girls and three boys jumped out from behind shelves and the counter.  
  
"It's ok guys, no need, Yami, can you go and set up the spare room?" Yugi said as he started to clean up the streamers and take down the banners.  
  
"What happened bud?" Tristen, one of the boys, and Joey's second best friend said.  
  
"Let's just say Kaiba doesn't have a very good idea of what a good anniversary present should be." Yugi said from his place behind the counter where he was picking up streamers. Joey didn't seem to notice that his friend hadn't realized what had happened as he walked into the living room and slumped down on the couch.  
  
Back at the Kaiba mansion, Seto pulled a small, black, velvet box out of his trench coat pocket and opened it to examine the fine gold ring inside. As he ran his finger over the band, made of the finest gold and embedded with rubies, sapphires, fine Amber jewels and diamonds. The rubies for Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, the sapphires, of two shades, for Seto's eyes and his Blue Eyes White Dragon, the gold gems for Joey's eyes, and the diamond being the traditional stone for weddings. He quickly snapped the box shut and tossed it towards the trashcan.  
  
"He wouldn't have said yes anyway." Seto muttered to himself by way of self re-assurance, before continuing with his work.  
  
############################################################################ ##########


	2. The Beginings Of Depresion

HELLO!!!!!!!!! Err, yeah. I'm so happy you all reviewed!!!!! I would have updated sooner, but my internet desided to crash just after I'd writen all the replies. -- by that time it was about 11:30pm, so I had to leave it. Now I'm back for another attempt! Replies! (Firstly to the last reviews to 'The Review' (Prequell) then to 'Life Isn't Always Roses' ch1.)

Felidae: YAY!!! Pass me some! I like champagne! If you like Joey seme, there's this really good story called 'Succumb'. It's not mine, I just really like it! Or you could wait 'till I post my next lemon in this story! Whops! that gives just a little bit too much away!

ColeyCarissa: O.O Someone thinks I can write cute stuff? YAY!!!! &Hugs you really tight&

Botan Mai Kai: Who else did you think I was gonna kill?!?! I can't kill Seto or Joey 'cause I said there would be a sequell! I can't not have a main charecter in the sequell! And yes. You are VERY evil! How could you kill Joey?!?!?

LadySora:O.o Yell at you? I didn't think I was being that mean... Sorry if I upset you guys, and here's the long awaited sequell! Enjoy! Or don't 'cause it's full of my evilness!

Macbeth's Mistress: Thakies!

BloodMistress: I thought it was a bit short... oh well, you liked it, along with everyone else!

HikariAngel: More Seto/Joey coming up! They're my fave. couple so there's pleanty more where that came from! And I don't like cliffies either, but how else was I suposed to finish that? I had to leave at least one! It helps build the tention and keep my readers reviewing!

'Life Isn't Always Roses' replies:

ColeyCarissa: I know they are, oh well, it gives the fic a plot and somewhere to go!

joey baby: &looks demented& Don't worry, Seto gets punished for being an idiot! But he was going to propose as Joey's pressent in the evening.

BloodMistress: Here's the update!

Botan Mai Kai: Yes, poor little idiots! And you've read enough of my writeing to know that I LOVE leaveing cliffhangers! Please don't go crazy though, You might kill me! then the story wouldn't get finished!

########################################################################

"He ditched you? No way! Ok, let me at that freak, I wanna rearrange his face!" yelled Tristen, once Yugi had explained, Joey being too deep in his misery to do anything but sit on the couch, his head in his hands, wanting nothing more than to die.  
  
"I still can't believe he threw me out, and on our anniversary too." Joey muttered. Yugi was sat next to him, his hand on his shoulder, trying to make the dejected, crushed and utterly broken blond feel better, and failing. Duke was on the phone, and from the half of the conversation they could hear, it sounded as though he was trying, and failing, (A/N: thankfully!) to hire an assassin. Tristen was pacing up and down the room, massaging his knuckles, Yami was looking through a heavy book, written in hieroglyphics, that Yugi knew contained some very nasty spells and Têa and Mai were trying to convince everyone that it was all a misunderstanding and one big mistake, and they were failing miserably.  
  
Then in the midst of it all, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Turtle Game Shop, how may I help you?" Yugi said as he picked it up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around Yugi to see who was calling. An angry voice bellowed down the line to the extent that Yugi had to pull the phone away from his ear and everyone took a step back.  
  
Once the person stopped yelling, Yugi tentatively put the phone back to his ear, and said,  
  
"Excuse me, but, who are you?" the line went silent for a few seconds, then when the caller replied. Everyone turned to face Joey, a mix of confused, angry and pitying looks on their faces, that made Joey say,  
  
"Who is it?" everyone looked to Yugi, who said in a very small voice,  
  
"It's Mokuba, he want's to speak to you." Joey walked over and grabbed the phone off Yugi, a murderess look in his eyes and distaste and disgust written over his face. Putting it back on the hook, and grabbing his coat, he walked out the door.  
  
############################### Joey's POV ############################################  
  
I let my feet carry me to the only place that I can now find shelter, my old house. As I turn down my home street, I have to stop and remind myself that he's dead. He IS dead. He IS dead. I chant over and over in my head, thanks to Seto, I could never have done it without him... I feel a small tear trickle down my face, but I wipe it away and blink back is fellows that were resting in my eyes. I was not going to cry over that basted, I am never going to cry over him!  
  
It takes me a while to dig the key out of my pocket and get the old, rusty lock to open. (A/N: he still has the key to his torture house after a whole year!) Then I kick the door a few times, and it opens.  
  
The house still stinks, the mix of alcohol, cigarette smoke and blood, my blood. I open all the windows and then dig an old bucket, mop and other cleaning supplies out from under the sink and begin to make the place acceptable to live in. I'm going to be here for a long time.  
  
The phone rings so many times while I'm cleaning that I end up unplugging it, just so I can hear the heavy punk rock music that I put on to give me something else to think about.  
  
################################ About 3 and a half hours later #############################  
  
There, I've done it! Finally! Now I'm hungry. I go to the front door and pick up my coat and keys, slipping my shoes on I make my way out of the door to be confronted with...  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, what happened?"  
  
"Why did you break up?"  
  
"Is it true he threw you out after you hit him?"  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Did you know he was going to propose to you?"  
  
"How do you think you're going to cope now you've left the man of your dreams behind?"  
  
"Are you going to try and get him back?" I'm blinded by the flashes of their cameras and deafened by the shouts as they stuff recorders and microphones under my nose. There are even television crews here! But I've lived with Seto Kaiba for a whole year; I know how to get rid of the press.  
  
I push past them and walk off down the street, turning back for a few seconds, I yell,  
  
"Get the hell off my property, if I ever catch you here again, I'll be taking you all to court!" I'm not sure my words carry the same threat as when I lived with Seto, but it seemed to work as they all packed up their stuff and left, disgruntled looks on their faces.  
  
As I walk into the mall, I pull out my wallet, how much did I take in the end? 20, 40, 60, 80, 100, and 20, 30, 5. $135 that should last me a while. (A/N: incase any of you are currently thinking, 'what the hell was that all about?' that's how I would count out the notes Joey had.)  
  
######################################## Half an hour later ###############################  
  
I've finished getting food and other essentials; this is where I miss having a mode of transport.  
  
When I arrive home I put the food away, and then put dinner in the oven while I go upstairs to have a much-needed shower.  
  
################################### Next Day ##########################################  
  
For once I'm on time for school! What a miracle! I had to run, but I made it! I slow as I reach the gates, I've just remembered, Seto. Shit. Oh well, we'll now see if he recognizes me...  
  
As I enter the form room, I look around, and so does everyone else! My new appearance is making quite a stir!  
  
I'm dressed in tight, and I mean tight, as in tighter than Yami's tight, black, shiny leather pants, a just as tight black sleeveless leather shirt, and black boots. There are silver buckles all over my outfit and a black leather collar with silver spikes on it around my neck, similar bands on my wrists and upper arms. I have two blood red dyed streaks in my hair, so it now goes, blond red blond red blond over my head and I'm wearing heavy black eye makeup and lipstick both with blood red outlines.  
  
That's when I spot him. He's sat at the back of the room, starring day dreamily out of a window, his icy demeanor gone. He looks utterly depressed, as though he's on a different planet. One full of pain and torment. And I could swear I just saw a tear role down his face. All time seems to stop as he looks at me, and I scowl back sticking a finger up at him as I make my way to my seat.  
  
"Looks like you're back to normal, Mr. Wheeler, it's a shame." The teacher says as she enters the room and looks around. That's when she sees Seto. She stops and stares at him, I turn to glance at him to. He's got his arms folded on the desk and his head rested on them, face down to the table. His whole body is shaking and it's clear, now, that he's crying, hard.  
  
The teacher puts her things down on her desk and walks over to Seto. She gently puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her. The whole room is staring at them now, as the teacher says, quietly, so no one else can hear,  
  
"What's wrong, hey, you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"It's nothing," he says, looking directly at me,  
  
"It's nothing, really, I'm just being stupid. Do you mind if I go to the bathroom a minute?" she shakes her head, following his gaze, and as he stands up she says,  
  
"And Mr. Wheeler, don't think I don't know this has something to do with you! I want to talk to you after class, see if we can get this sorted out."  
  
"Oh fuck off! You can't expect me to waste my time sorting out that crybaby?! We broke up! Big deal! I've got over it, so he should be able to as well! Get used to it, Kaiba, I'm not coming back!" what did I just do? Why did I shout at him like that? Oh yeah, he threw me out, I'd forgotten (A/N: sarcasm) I can see the hurt expression on his face, then something snaps in him and he strides across the room, picking me up from my seat he slams me against the wall and hits me square in the face. And it hurts like a bitch. I've got a broken nose now! Thanks a bunch Kaiba!  
  
"Get the hell off me!" I shout as he pulls me away from the wall and slams me back against it again, shaking me about like a rag doll. Tears are streaking his face and he closes his eyes and turns his head away as he drops me and collapses on the floor still crying bitterly. I feel anger, hate and disgust boil through me and I kick him hard in the chest, or it could have been his stomach, I couldn't tell, but I hurt him, and that's what matters. He reels backwards and I just stand there, breathing hard, and looking at him with pure hatred shining in my eyes.  
  
He stands up, as though my kick had never happened, and looks away from me while saying,  
  
"How can you forget so easily? I thought we had something really special"  
  
"I seem to remember that you were the one who threw me out!"  
  
"You wanted to go!" I stared at him, I wanted to go?! Is he crazy?!  
  
"Whatever Kaiba. You just believe that. I'm not interested anymore."  
  
"Both of you down to the office now. You're both going home, but not before you go to the hospital to get those injuries fixed. Then one of you is transferring. I'm not having you both in this school fighting like this."  
  
"No way am I moving! I've been messed around enough thank you!"  
  
"Me too! You didn't make us move when we were fighting before!"  
  
"You didn't put each other in hospital before!" the teacher shouts back,  
  
"Why do you want to stay at the same school anyway?!"  
  
"Cause we don't want to move!" we both shout back, turning to glare at each other for daring to say the same thing.  
  
"Give them another chance Miss." I turn to glare at whoever was sticking their nose in, only to see Yugi recoil in his seat. I'd kinda picked up a glare as bad as, if not worse than, Kaiba's in the time I was with him.  
  
"Why do you want us at the same school, Yugi? You're not thinking of playing match-maker are you?" He gives us a pitiful smile and nods slightly.  
  
"Leave that to cupid. But I doubt even he could get us back together now." Kaiba says, turning to look at me, his eyes full of a mix of emotions, the most dominant being hatred.  
  
"It's not going to work Yug."  
  
"But you seemed so right together! You both did each other a world of good! Look at you now! You're both miserable! And why? 'Cause you broke up! Just give it another go, for me?" he gives us the cutest puppy-dog eyes and they would usually get him his way, but this time they didn't work. No way in hell would they in this situation. He's trying to get two people who currently hate each other back in love, how is that ever going to work?  
  
"But you two seemed like me and Yami, and I know if I were to lose Yami I would feel like I'd lost a huge part of myself. How can you just throw away all that happiness? You were perfect together! How can you throw that away?" I know what he means. And from what I can see of Kaiba's face, he does too. But Yugi's fighting a losing battle here. He's arguing with the two most stubborn people in the whole school, who are stubbornly stuck against him, and each other.  
  
"Ok, I won't make either of them move Yugi, but only if they both get down to the nurse now." The teacher says giving us pointed looks as she does.  
  
"Fine," I mutter as I walk out of the classroom door.  
  
The nurse cleans us up, and then calls an ambulance to take us to the hospital to get checked out properly.  
  
################################# At the Hospital ########################################  
  
It seemed as though the school had called Mokuba as soon as we had got in the ambulance, as when we walked into the building, Seto was hit by his little brother hugging onto him for all he was worth. This caused Seto to grimace in pain and push his little brother of him.  
  
"What?" Mokuba said, tilting his head to one side and giving Seto a questioning look.  
  
"Dog-Boy kicked me in the stomach, not that it hurt. I just don't know what damage he did yet" I growl and round on Seto, yelling,  
  
"Well I know what you did to me! You fucking broke my nose!"  
  
"Look at this!" he yelled, as he lifted his shirt to reveal a massive purple bruise. I took a step towards him, but stopped. I hate him.  
  
"Call me a dog one more time and I won't be so nice" I say turning only to be hit with a fist aimed at my already broken and bleeding nose.  
  
"I really don't understand you two idiots! One minute I can't get five minutes of sleep because of you both and you were on cloud cuckoo land whenever you were around each other, the next you're beating each other up with a menace, worse than you were before!" Mokuba yells as he glares at us,  
  
"Why?" he says. I think for a minute, then it hits me,  
  
"Because before, we didn't really hate each other, we were only trying to mask our feelings, now, we hate each other for real so we don't care about hurting each other." Mokuba just sighs at my response and gives us a pitying look before going with Seto and the nurse that had lead him away to get checked out. I was left siting on the hard, cold metal seats in the waiting room of the A&E department of Domino Hospital.


	3. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

Seto'sGal: Back with chapter two! This is where everything goes really downhill for Joey. As in, yes, things get worse. No, I don't hate Joey, I just have it in for him at the moment; a huge sorry to all you Joey fans, but things do get better, in about six or seven chapters! &Laughs maniacally&  
  
Rea: she seriously freaks me out sometimes!  
  
Loon: I usually fear for her remaining sanity most of the time.  
  
Keisha: whatever, we need to get on with the thankyous and review replies.  
  
Rea: but with her going mental and insane, who's gonna do them?  
  
Seto'sGal: I'm ok now, I'll do them.  
  
Keisha: Are you sure about that?  
  
Seto'sGal: Yup! Replies!:  
  
ColeyCarissa: you'll have to wait and see! But they're not going to be fighting all story, just about two thirds I think.  
  
Animeluvr: Cute? That wasn't supposed to be cute... Oh well, whatever fits, here's the update!  
  
Joey baby: I'm glad I'm a girl! Then I can never be your boyfriend! And Mokuba just wants Seto to be happy, which he isn't at the moment, so whoever is causing him to be upset has to be punished! I hate stories where Mokuba is a little innocent cutie. Those stories just get on my nerves, but I usually read them anyway 'cause the rest of it is good! Anyway, I'm waffling, so thanks for reviewing, and here's the update!  
  
BloodMistress: Here's the update, Oh most loyal of reviewers!  
  
Mandapandabug: I've kinda got the story written up to when they get back together, but I do have evil things happening to both of them in front of the other, that works just a well! Glad you like the story, and sorry I couldn't use your suggestion. &Gives you pixie stix& that's for the idea, I might use the principal in another story, but I didn't want this one to be a repeat of the pre-quell (sp.?).  
  
LadySora: O.O I reduced someone to tears?! Cool! Well, not really, but it's great that my writing can do that tom people! I can't usually write soppy stuff, when I try, it just goes wrong, so I'm really glad this worked, even if I didn't intend it to be that upsetting, at least people weren't laughing 'cause it was so pathetic! Which some people do. Thanks for reviewing, if I haven't already said that... cut me some slack! I'm ill!  
  
Loon: she's only got a cold, which is her own fault anyway!  
  
Keisha: shut up! It's not her fault she get ill easy! And just so everyone knows, yes, I am like Bakura! I know my hikari and her kas know, so will people please stop telling us!  
  
Seto'sGal: don't be horrible! They can say what they want! If they say something evil, you have an excuse to try out that new flame-thrower!  
  
Rea & Loon: O.O  
  
Rea: Don't encourage her! Please!  
  
Seto'sGal: whatever.  
  
Keisha: Seto'sGal does not own YGO, if you sue her, I will kill you.  
  
Seto'sGal: on with the fic!  
  
I'm still sat on that same bench three and a half-hours later, stupid NHS. I'm too used to private hospitals and getting special treatment whenever I was forced to use a public one. Seto would always do everything in his power, which was a lot, to make sure I got the best of everything, all the time. And now I'm by myself, these waiting times are really getting to me.  
  
"Ok, we've got an RTA here, conscious at scene, SATs at nine thirty. Had two liters of fluids and 100cc's of adrenaline. Lost consciousness on route. Broken leg and suspected neck fracture, cross matched for three units of blood."  
  
"Four more from the same crash, including a hijacker." I see several nurses run to the trolley, with various pieces of equipment, and I lift my knees to my chest to give them room. Then I see who is on the stretcher, and my heart summersaults and jumps to my throat, my whole being in shock as I lay eyes on my beloved sister.  
  
I jump from my seat and run after them, catching one of the nurses by the arm I glare at her.  
  
"Please tell me she's going to be alright. Please, please tell me she's going to live!" the nurse pulls her arm from my grasp and say's  
  
"Do you know her?" I feel like slapping the bitch. Do I know her?! She's the only person in this god-forsaken world who cares two hoots what happens to me!  
  
"She's my sister, Serenity Wheeler, and I'm Joseph Wheeler, now please tell me she'll be ok!" I hate giving my full name, but if I mess around with nicknames I won't get to know what happened to her.  
  
"Oh, so you're Joey." she says, looking me up and down, "why did you say your name was Joseph?"  
  
"I thought that's what was on my records?" I say, confused,  
  
"It probably is, but apparently your name was all the paramedics could get your sister to say, that and that you were her brother." Well, that clears that up, by the way, the reason I hate my name is because I was named after my dear father.  
  
"You don't prefere Joseph, do you?" I shake myself out of my thoughts and shake my head,  
  
"No, I only gave my full name to save time, so, how is she?"  
  
"I'll go and see, don't worry you sister's in the best hands, oh, and were you in the same crash?" huh? No but why does she think, oh yeah! I touch my nose and flinch, taking my fingers away to see them smeared with blood.  
  
"I got this in a fight."  
  
"Well, while we let the doctors sort out your sister, I'll get that patched up, you might need stitches" STICHES!!! FUCK!!! My worry must have shown on my face as the nurse says,  
  
"Don't be scared, we'll put you under a local anesthetic, so you won't feel a thing." I nod and follow her, glancing at the other people bought in, and I can't help but stare.  
  
One other I know; two I don't and one hand cuffed to the bed, so I presume he's the hijacker. The one I know; my mother.  
  
"Look, can those wait a minute? I need to know who these people are." I can see a shiny ring on my mother's finger, and somehow, that makes me suddenly care about the people I left when I was still a child. It makes me realize how much of their lives I've missed.  
  
"These are the other people bought in from the crash, Mrs. Higon, Mr. Higon, Mr. Jakson and Mr. Igo, the hijacker." Higon? But that's my mother!  
  
"Since when...?"  
  
"I thought it was a bit strange you were still calling your sister by her old name, not her new one, Higon. You didn't know? Don't you live with them?"  
  
"No," I answer,  
  
"No, my parents split when I was seven, I didn't know my mum had re- married. But who's the other one, Jakson?"  
  
"We don't know, but your sister has a picture of him in her purse, so we're assuming that he's her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Now stitches! Then I'll get a states report, come on!" I follow her, still thinking about what I found out. I didn't miss Serenity's broken wrist. She didn't get that in a car crash!  
  
################################### Later ##############################################  
  
I've had my stitches and am now sat in the relative's room, waiting for news. My hands twist together, nothing but pure panic running through me. What if she dies? What if she's paralyzed? What if I'd been there? Could I have stopped it? Could I have helped? I was too busy messing around and getting into stupid fights that I didn't even hear my mobile ring with that text that could have changed it all! If I'd read her text I would have known she was coming and would have gone to meat her! Then we would have been on the beach or in a café then! All the 'what ifs' are circling in my head and there's only one clear thought. She might die and it's my fault!  
  
"Mr. Wheeler," I jump from my seat, my whole body shaking so badly I can hardly stand, what happened? Will she be ok? The look on the doctor's face doesn't help at all. It's grave, what's just happened?  
  
"Please, don't tell me she's... she's... she can't be!" tears streak down my face and my legs just fold from under me as I collapse to the floor.  
  
"She's terminal, she's not dead yet, but is very close, we've done all we can, it's up to her." It's still sinking in, I can't believe she's gone.  
  
"Is there anyone we can call?"  
  
"No, all my family's in that room. I'm alone. There's no one anymore."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"School, I just want to be alone."  
  
############################# In Serenity's Hospital Room #################################  
  
I grip her hand in mine, the tears are gone, I'm to shocked, and too deep in my misery to cry. It's all too much. Everything that's happened since yesterday has finally caught up to me and began to sink in. I'm just an empty shell now. I've drawn into myself and don't feel anything any more.  
  
That's when that dreaded monotone rings through the room. The one thing I have been dreading. A doctor comes in to find out what's wrong. He has a team of nurses with him, and they immediately rush around Serenity. She can't die, not now, she just can't.  
  
"CLEAR! SHOCKING!" those two words bring me back to reality, she's dead for sure. Her body jumps off the bed in a graceful arc, curving as in, in slow motion, thumping back onto the bed.  
  
"Come on Serenity, don't die on us." I hear a doctor mutter as he recharges the pads,  
  
"CLEAR! SHOCKING!" once again her body arcs like a feather, but less gentle as she falls back to the bed.  
  
I try to run to her side, I might be able to help! I might be able to make up for letting this happen! But I know I can't reach her. It's as if everything in this room is in an alternate universe, like I'm watching one of those hospital soaps. Only there's a terror so utterly complete running through me, I don't know my left from right at the moment, all I know is my little sis is dying, and there's nothing I can do! Then the room spins 180º and I'm watching myself struggle against a nurse who seems to be holding me, I hadn't noticed.  
  
Then the room goes dark and I see a ghostly version of my six-year-old self, standing in front of me.  
  
"You made a promise, remember?" the ghost says  
  
"You promised to always be there for your sis. And where were you, huh? Where were you when your sis needed you most? Arguing over a misunderstanding! Wasting you little sis's last pain-free moments fighting!"  
  
Then another form splits from the first,  
  
"You did all you could, don't blame yourself, none of this is your fault. Be strong, and let her go. Do her this last thing. End her pain. She will still live on; in here." The spirit points to it's heart, then the whole thing fades and I'm stood back in the hospital room, just in time to hear the doctor shout,  
  
"CLEAR! SHOC..."  
  
"STOP!" I yell. I'm shaking from head to toe and it's almost impossible to stand. My resolve is all but gone, but I owe her this.  
  
"Let her go, don't torture her spirit anymore, let her be free, the way she would want." 


	4. Embarassing, The Funeral And Letters

O.O You all liked this?! I thought I was hopeless at writeing anything but romance! Oh well, I now find I can write angst! Thankyou all you lovely reviewers! &Huggles Reviewers& Now to your replies!:

joey baby: TT Little Serenity not coming back. And of cource Joey's blameing himself! I think most people would in that situation, anyway, tell your yami from me to 'Stop being so bloody mean!'

ColeyCarissa: Who said I didn't want to cry?! I did! My keyboard broke. -- Thank god I had a spare! I have a tendancy to break keyboards. And why do you have it in for Serenity's boyfriend? He's not done anything!

TheHotChick: O.O &Ducks& I live with a yami that is basically a female Bakura, and you think that'll hurt me? And I must be one damn predictable person! Either that or you're phsycic(sp.?) That's just scarey!

LadySora: &Huggles& Sorry if I upset you to much, and I'msad to say, things don't get much better for Joey-kun. Life's a hard road.

Flame Swordswoman: Same, although it's not getting any better in the near future. And me Big Seto fan, me like storys where he has a ruff time. Mainly 'cause I think that if I were there I could make him feel better!

Now the review replies are done, one note:

Whoever sent the review that went somthing along the lines of: 'YOU F C! HOW THE B H COULD YOU BE SO F MEAN? YOU ARE A B AND A B! GET A B LIFE AND STOP CLOGING UP THIS SITE WITH C!' without the stars, I got a good laugh out of it, so I really don't care, and I have one thing to say to you, GET A F LIFE! As you would put it. And what was the point? 'Cause it's just been deleted and ignored after I laughed my head off at it, and if I find out who you are, I'll just report you.

Now on with the fic!

######################################################################

The doctors look to each other, then back to me, the one in charge nods slightly, and says,  
  
"Time of death, 12.31. Thank you everyone." I've barely had time to recover from what I've just done, when another nurse comes in and says,  
  
"Are you Mr. Joey Wheeler?" I nod, what can have happened now, unless...  
  
"I'm sad to say your mother just died, and so has your step-father. I'm sorry."  
  
I'm not to fussed about my step-dad dying, I never knew him, and, in my knowledge, step-fathers are a bunch of lying, cheating, leaching 'charmers'. But my mother... she left me with him, she condemned me to five years of pain and suffering, for reasons she's not a hundred per cent sure on. What kind of a mother does that?!  
  
Serenity was the only one who cared; now she's dead. I've got no one to live for. I've got no one that cares. I have no reason to stay.  
  
I nod in acknowledgement and stride past her, head held high, and out of the hospital, pulling a notebook and pen out of my bag as I go.  
  
#################################### Back at school next week ############################  
  
"Yugi! I've got something I want you to do for me." I say, walking up to him,  
  
"What is it Joey?" his face is puzzled as he turns to me.  
  
"Can you take everyone on this list to Domino pier at 12.00 o'clock tonight, and give them the letters in this envelope?" He takes the list and letters off me, and nods,  
  
"And don't open any of it before then." I add as he goes to open the envelope.  
  
"Don't mention any of this to anyone either, got it?"  
  
"Yes Joey, but can I ask why?" I shake my head. I don't want interference.  
  
And there's my target. I intend to give everyone something to remember me by!  
  
I jump up onto the table, and once I'm sure the class has notice me, I yell,  
  
"Everyone! Hey! I'm afraid I won't be here much longer," everyone looks at me, a mix of confusion, annoyance ands apprehension on their faces.  
  
"I'm going to be taking a little 'trip' and I'm afraid I won't be coming back. But before I go, I intend to give you all something to remember me by; I'm gonna give you all some 'interesting' information on our favourite CEO!!" I gesture at Seto, who's eyes go wide as he processes what I just said. I know a lot of stuff about him he defiantly doesn't want anyone to know about!  
  
"Firstly, our CEO fancies himself as a pop star! We all know how girls like to sing into their hairbrushes, well, so does Kaiba! And he's not half bad. He has a 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' plushie that ALWAYS sits on the end of the bed, well, it did while I was there." Several people giggled at this and I could see Yami giving Seto evil grins that told him that Yami wouldn't forget ANY of this. And Seto was looking as though he was about to die of embarrassment; even the back of his neck was bright red!  
  
"He also has a thing for red roses, being the romantic sap he is. He's also not as much of a good boy as we thought. We all know Kaiba inherited his company don't we? From his step father, well, if it weren't for Kaiba, our world would have another arms corporation to worry about, because if Kaiba hadn't pushed..."  
  
"Joey! If you tell them that, you'll have to tell them why, then I'll tell them about you." Way to spoil my fun Kaiba!  
  
"Fine, he also has a ticklish spot, well, more than a spot, more like most of his body!" one girl climbs up onto the desk and turns back to glare at her friends, before saying, so only I can hear her,  
  
"How big is he?" I grin, I had expected this question, but I didn't want to get him completely covered by fan-girls 24/7. I know how annoying that is.  
  
"That's for those in a relationship with him to know." I say cheekily, I glance at Seto again; relief is showing clear on his face, I guess he guessed what she'd said. The girl pouts and jumps back off the desk, still glaring at me.  
  
I follow her off the desk as the bell rings and sprint out the door, on my way to my 'next lesson'. Yeah right that's where I'm going! I dodge through the crowds, Seto on my tail. He'll never live that down and he knows it! I dodge out the door and down the steps, him still following me. Down streets and alleys, how am I going to lose him before I reach the church? If he finds out about Serenity, everything will be ruined, he knows me too well! But, if I don't get there fast, I'm going to miss my last chance to say goodbye! I'm going to miss the funeral!  
  
#################################### Seto's POV #######################################  
  
That damn Mutt! He is going to die when I get my hands on him! How could he do that to me?! I see him run threw some gates that I've not seen in years; not since my parents died. This is the middle class area of Domino, and this particular street is home to the church and cemetery. That's where Joey ran. Why did he go in there? It's a flat, open space, maybe good for him to run on, but me too, and he knows he can't out-run me on flat ground, what's he playing at?  
  
I use the gates as a foot-hold and sit on the high wall surrounding the area and watch as the Mutt tares up the hill at a speed I didn't think he could reach, maybe, just maybe, he might have been able to out-run me. He greets the priest who's stood in a new part of the cemetery and then glances to a fresh grave at his feet, in fact, it doesn't look covered yet, I can't see very well as they're at the other side of the cemetery.  
  
My curiosity gets the better of me and I drop from my perch and walk up to them.  
  
############################ Joey's POV ###############################################  
  
I hear the gravel on the path crunch and I turn to see who's coming, only to see the one person I really want to be here, yet loathe and want to be as far away from as possible. Seto. I don't have the strength to fight him at the moment.  
  
"Is he with you?" the priest says, eyeing Seto.  
  
"Only if he's going to be nice." I say, my voice as empty as I am now. This is my one time to say goodbye to my dear sister; I don't want him to screw it up.  
  
He comes to stand beside me, and stays quiet as the priest begins the ceremony.  
  
############################### Seto's POV ############################################  
  
God, his whole family. But his trip, he must be going to try and clear his head, but he said he wasn't coming back, he must be going to... Jesus. My poor pup. Ok, I'm not going to deny it now; I still feel for him, it was all a mistake. I want him back, badly. Even after what he just did.  
  
I look at his face. His eyes are screwed up and his fists are clenched by his sides. He's trying to cry, he wants to, but he's been stubborn for too long, he just can't cry for his lost ones. And that thought wrenches at my heart like losing Mokuba, or Joey for that matter, would.  
  
###################################### Joey's POV #####################################  
  
What is wrong with me?! I don't feel anything! I can't even grieve properly! What sort of a big brother am I? I let her die, then I'm not even sorry! I'm a monster!  
  
################################## Back at school, lunchtime, Yugi's POV ###################  
  
Should I open it or not? I want to know what all that this morning with Kaiba was about. Oh hell! I'll open it!  
  
############################## Normal POV ############################################  
  
Yugi pulled out the documents and found the letter addressed to him. Discarding the rest for the time being, he opened the envelope and began to read:  
Dear Yugi,  
I never could have asked for a better friend.  
You helped me to see the light, your light, you  
are light. You are the pure innocence I could  
never be. You brought me so much happiness,  
just like Serenity did. I'm going to say  
goodbye, then, well, by the time you read this,  
you'll know. It will be hard to leave you all,  
but I can't go on. Please don't cry for me,  
I'm already dead.  
Joey.  
  
Yugi re-read the note several times, before it hit him what Joey was going to do. He had to find the others and stop Joey before it was too late! Now, let's see, where exactly was everyone? Yami was with him, Duke was on a 'business' trip, and Tristen was with him, (A/N: yes, we can all guess what sort of 'business' they were getting up to!), Têa, Mai and Ryou were in the library, Bakura, Malik and Marik were in a detention for blowing up the science labs, (A/N: Sounds like me! ) and Seto, the last Yugi had seen of him was when he chased Joey out of school this morning. Hopefully he'd caught up to him and would stop him doing anything stupid, but where would they be now, where would Joey be? He wouldn't be at the pier now, not for another nine hours at least. Yugi's mind was clouded with panic, so it took him twice as long to find the library.  
  
When he got there he saw the three sat at a desk at the back, and him and Yami pelted up to them, faces ashen with worry.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Mai said as she looked up from her magazine and saw them. Têa and Ryou also looked up from their textbook, where it seemed Têa had been trying to shift closer to him and Ryou had to keep shifting away. Any other time Yugi would have found this funny, but now, with his best friend's demise close at hand, he scowled at them and said,  
  
"Joey's gonna kill himself!" the words were free of all emotion except fear and panic.  
  
"He's gonna do what?!" they all yelled,  
  
"He left these this morning." Yugi said,  
  
"But I don't get why."  
  
As Ryou read his note that Yugi had given him, he gasped and choked back a sob.  
  
"Serenity." He muttered. Yugi gave him a questioning look as the albino threw himself on Yugi, crying bitterly.  
  
"Oh god." Muttered Mai,  
  
"She's dead, all of Joey's family died in a car crash, that's why."  
  
"Come on! We've got to stop him!" Têa exclaimed, grabbing Ryou's arm and dragging him from the library. Yugi pried her off his friend and said,  
  
"Do you know where Bakura's det. is?"  
  
"Down in the R.S. blocks." Ryou replied with a shudder.  
  
"Ouch! That'll end in disaster, can you go and rescue him, Marik and Malik?" Ryou grinned half-heartedly and ran to get the three Egyptians.


	5. The End, Or Is It?

I am reeeeally sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've been to summer camp and my internet has been half broken since I got back and I've only just fixed it. Replies!

TheHotChick: Right... I'm not-never-ever-in-my-life gonna kill Joey-kun! Apart from maybe in a super-angsty 1-shot I'm planning. .-

LadySora: And I'm sad to say it isn't getting any better. . I hate myself sometimes. I'm glad you found that info. on Seto funny! .- I acctually thought it wouldn't be that funny, oh well! I am sooooooooo sorry if you think this story is going to be a repeat of The Review, but I asure you it's gonna be nothing like it. Me happy I managed to touch you with this, but -Huggles you both- remember it's just a story, no need to cry at every chapter! Well, I hope this is just a story...

joey baby: Thanks for passing the message on! -Laughs- And you should know me enough by now to know I would never kill Joey-kun! Well, unless you count the one-shot I'm writeing... And can I please have a cookie?! -puppy-dog eyes- I haven't had any breakfast yet and I love cookies!

Durcheinander, Goddess of Chaos: O.O Why do you want Joey dead?! -whines- Joey-kun ish NOT gonna die! -Grins evilly- not in this story anyway! Me ish now gonna write a super-angsty, all-loved-ones-die one-shot fic, just for you!

BloodMistress: . Update ish FINALLY here!

R&R Please!

####################### In the R.S. block, in the Egyptian's det. ##################

"Why the fuck are we still here?" Mumbled Bakura to Malik, who was sat next to him.

"'Cause we played a little prank? This school has _no_ sense of humor."

"I think that was more than a _little _prank, Malik. But it was still really funny! The look on their faces!" Marik, who had spoken, had to at this point, stuff his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing and earning them another hour in there for talking, They were already looking at the rest of the year at least in lunch and after school dets. And all they'd got from anyone was 'well I told you so'. And that just made them want to bash the peoples' heads in.

"What I don't get, is why they made us do the dets in these stupid, fucking, bloody R.S. blocks!!! Haven't we been punished enough? Without having to sit with those spooky pictures of some psychotic crack-pot with bright green and yellow eyes staring down at us!" (A/N: sorry to anyone who's offended, but I couldn't resist! We have these spooky pics on our R.S. wall. &Shudder& bright pink, orange and red pics of Christ, (The would-be-lord, if it weren't for Ra!) with bright yellow or green eyes. Freaky!) To late did Bakura realize that the teacher had heard every word, and he was the strictest R.S. teacher in the whole school. This was not their day; Bakura decided as the teacher put his hands on Bakura's shoulders and bent down over him to whisper in his ear.

"I think, Mr. Bakura, that you can have another week of detentions for that. The lord is easily angered, and that behavior undermines everything I have been teaching you for the past six years. Now," he said as he pulled Bakura's sheet of paper towards him,

"I want 500 lines of, 'I will not disrespect the lord' by the end of lunchtime, or I will be making you do 5,000 after your after-school detention. Got it?" Bakura glared; 500 lines of crap. Great. Then he had an idea, he could write 'I hate this stupid _fake_ lord, he will not harm me because I am superior.' In hieroglyphics, This stupid teacher wouldn't suspect what he'd written!

He picked up his pen and began to hastily scribble the glyphs, Malik was looking at him as though he had gone insane, well, more so than he already was! But when the fellow Egyptian read the glyphs being scribbled, he burst out laughing. Marik looked at his hikari as though he was scared for his remaining sanity, but then he too read the glyphs over Bakura's shoulder and was soon in a similar state.

The teacher looked up from his paper work, distaste at the proceedings shown clear on his face.

"What may I ask do you all find so fun..."

"Bakura!!! You have to come now! All of you!"

"Ryou Bakura! Your brother can not leave his detention for another half hour at the least, now would you please leave, unless you've been sent to join this detention."

"I'm sorry sir, but this is an emergency! Please, you have to let them out!!!"

"I don't have to do anything you say, now go before I really lose my temper!"

"But one of our friends is about to kill himself, I really need my brother's and the other's help!"

"That's a good one, nice and original. Not one I've heard before. But I don't care what you or the other teachers say I know you are in on everything your brother does and probably help him do it. I also know you are a very good actor, so I'm not falling for anything you say or do." Ryou looked close to tears, and that made Bakura's blood boil.

"Come on," he muttered to the two Egyptians sat next to him. He got up from his seat and went over to Ryou. Pulling his light into a protective hug, he said,

"Who, Ryou?" Ryou sniffled a bit and buried his face in Bakura's chest. Almost all the spirit could hear was a muffled sniffling, but one word reached his ears.

"Joey." Ryou mumbled, before he looked up to his yami and started a rushed explanation,

"SerenitydiedinacarcrashandnowJoeyblameshimselfandisgonnakillhimself'causehethinksit'shisfault!" Ryou garbled, then took a few calming breaths before saying,

"Yugi and the others are looking for him now, he said to get you three and split into pairs and look allover Domino for him. They think he might be with Kaiba, but we're not sure, the way they left school this morning I think Kaiba may be saving Joey the trouble of committing suicide."

Bakura growled,

"He better not. Ok, let's get going then."

"You seem to be forgetting one small problem. You are still in detention and are not leaving for another half-hour. Now, you three, sit down and shut up."

"Oh for the last time in your life, grant us some respect and SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Bakura yelled. If looks could kill, that R.S. teacher would have died about a million horrible deaths about a million times, but as they didn't, Bakura decided that an eternity in the Shadow Realm would have to suffice. (A/N: Oh how I would **love** to do that to Mr. Bell, our stupid R.S. teacher. That's who their R.S. teacher is based on by the way. And no, I don't think he would let us out of a det. to save our friend who was about to commit suicide either -- Basted!)

"Go rot in the eternal realm of shadows!" Bakura yelled, the Millennium ring beginning to glow on his chest as he raised his hands to either side of the item, and a beam of blue (A/N: I think that's 'Kura's colour, not sure, can't remember, please forgive me if I'm wrong!) light shot from it, hitting the evil R.S. teacher square in the chest.

The teacher gave a startled cry and his now limp form fell back and hit the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

"Bakura." Muttered Ryou, his hand to his mouth,

"What did you do! He was a teacher! Do you want to be expelled?! You're in enough trouble as it is!"

Malik and Marik couldn't help but snigger as Ryou backed his yami up against a wall, prodding him in the chest and threatening him with a verity of things that all of them knew he wouldn't be able to carry out, except one,

"And you won't be getting any for the next month!"

After Malik and Marik had got over the initial shock of what Ryou had said, they gave Bakura sympathetic looks, the four knowing full well that he would be able to carry out this threat, and would.

"Blowing up the labs was one thing Bakura, that was reversible, but you can't just go 'round sending anyone who annoys you to the Shadow Realm! I mean it Bakura! You're sleeping in the spare room for the next month and I'm locking my door!"

Bakura looked as though someone had just slapped him across the face, but then his usual smirk spread over his face and he grinned at his hikari,

"You won't last it." He said confidentially,

"You want to bet on that, Bakura? 'Cause I assure you, I have more self control than you, and will easily be able to last the next five months if I had to, so don't push me."

The spirit nodded and Ryou backed off, stalking out the door, the three Egyptians following, Bakura muttering death threats to his light and Malik and Marik trying to be sympathetic, not burst out laughing at the indignant look and their friends face, and stop Bakura killing his hikari, which he looked as though he was close to doing.


	6. The Rescue

################################### Back at the graveyard, normal POV #####################

As the priest left them, Joey dropped to his knees beside his sister's grave, but still all he could do was stare at it. All he felt was self-hatred and disgust.

What Seto did next, he didn't think about; someone he loved was upset, so any persons reaction would have been the same as his, to comfort the blond kneeling at his feet.

################################## Joey's POV #########################################

I feel a soft hand on my shoulder, massaging in small, soothing circles. It's odd how his touch still feels so right, I wonder, will it always? Will it always feel right to be with someone who hates me? I still love him, but he made it quite clear he doesn't love me. oh well, none of that matters now, I'm going to a better place. I'm sure... I think... I hope. After all the pain I've endured, I don't want to have to take anymore.

I drag myself from the ground and turn, beginning to leave the graveyard, but he grips my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. He's guessed, I can tell he has. This is going to make my task a little harder. But what he does next surprises me. He turns me around and pulls me into a comforting hug. It's... nice, but; why?

"I'm not your little brother you know." I mutter,

"I know you're not, you're my little pup whose about to go and do something stupid that I could never forgive myself if he did."

Now that's odd. _His_ 'little pup'? that's what he called me when we were together... but no, he was the one who threw me out. He doesn't want me back.

I pull out of his embrace and turn away, sprinting away from him down the small hill and out of the gates, heading for the pier, my final resting-place. Unless someone interferes.

############################## Seto's POV #############################################

He turns away from me and sprints down the slope and out the gates. It takes my mind a few seconds to catch up with his actions, but then I run after him. One slight problem being he got a head start. No matter though.

####################################### Joey's POV ####################################

There it is; the pier. This is where Malik forced me to duel Yugi. He was going to try and drown him, and me if I failed. It seems ironic then, that I should chose here as the spot to finish it. I keep running, vaguely aware that more people than just Seto are following me; I wonder who else has come to see me die?

I'm panting hard from running all the way from the cemetery, I won't last long, so if I use all my energy and breath to swim down, if I don't take a breath first, or if I breathe it all out, either way I'll sink. Down into the abyss and my grave. Then I'll be happy, Then I'll be with Serenity.

################################ Normal POV ##########################################

"Joey!" yelled Yugi as he ran out of a side street and onto the main road to the pier, only to nearly be knocked flying by Seto who sprinted passed the small boy.

"Joey! Don't do it!"

"You can't!"

"Joey!" cries filled the air around the blond as he sprinted to the edge of the dock area, using his momentum to dive as far away from the edge as possible.

As Seto reached the edge he skidded to a stop, staring out over the rippling water Joey had just dived into.

"Kaiba! What the fuck are you doing?! I would have thought you would have tried to save him! You surely can't hate him that much!" Yami stopped his furious yelling when the brunette in front of him collapsed to his knees. He was mumbling things to himself, and when Malik gave him a tap on the shoulder and a questioning look, Seto saw that the idiots hadn't yet realized he was completely incapable of swimming.

"No one bothered to teach me how to swim! If I could, I would have dived in after him! But everyone always hoped I'd one day have to swim and drown in the process. Don't you get it?! I can't help him!"

There was a slight pause, then a small figure dived into the icy water.

################################## Joey's POV #########################################

That's it. This is far enough.

I slowly blow out all the air I have left in my lungs and feel my body go limp. Slowly drifting down. Slowly, Peacefully, floating down.

The icy water is clouding my vision, and I begin to give in to the darkness beginning to cloud the edges of my mind. This is it. No turning back now.

################################### Normal POV #######################################

Ryou bobbed up momentarily, his white hair plastered to his face, before taking a deep breath and diving down. Those on the edge waited, all holding a unconscious breath, waiting, waiting for the demise of one or more of their friends.

"It is calming, isn't it. The ocean. The bringer of life. But I still don't see the need for you all to be staring at it as though your lives depend on it."

Marik absent-mindedly flicked his rod, and the man beside them gave a startled gasp, before his body evaporated.

A few bubbles reached the surface and something snapped inside Bakura. However, Seto wasn't the only one who couldn't swim; so Malik and Marik quickly had to grab hold of the spirits arms, preventing him from diving in after his hikari.


	7. Everytime

I am sooooooo sorry I was too lazy/short of time to write responces in the last chapter, but here are the replies to the reviews from last chapter:

LadySora: Yami Sora's right, they will make it, I have 13 more chapters! It would be pretty boring if I killed Joey now!

Flame Swordswoman: I know I did! &laughs& I love getting the reviews after I do that!

TheHotChick: I. Will. Not. Kill. Joey. In. This. Fic!!! What is it with you and killing people?! Go read my one-shot 'Mind, Heart and Spirit' if you like angst and people dieing!

* * *

Soon after Ryou's head broke the surface; the gasping and shivering boy pulled his burden to the surface with him.

Joey was unconscious, and his dead weight was pulling hard at Ryou's weakened body, Yami wasn't stupid, he could see the struggle the smaller boy was having to keep his head above the water.

Yami nearly scared his hikari and the others to death when he jumped into the water beside Ryou, helping the other boy with his friend.

The pair made it back to the water's edge without much more hassle; whereupon a shaking Seto, Bakura and Yugi helped them all out of the water and onto the dock, where Ryou collapsed onto his yami. Bakura pulled off his coat and slung it over the little ones shoulders as Seto laid Joey on his back and began to check his vital signs with shaking hands.

####################################### Seto's POV ####################################

He's got to be ok. He's got to be ok, come on Joey, wake up! Think Seto, calm, first aid. I tilt his head back to clear his had back to open his airways, then place my first two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8....9...10, there, it's faint, but he's got a pulse!

"You ok Seto?" comes Yugi's worried voice from my left.

"Yeah, fine, just..."

"Just what?" he says as I check Joey's breathing. Just as I put my cheek above his mouth, he begins to cough violently, rolling onto his side to spit water out of his mouth and to cough up more.

I rub his back, trying to calm the coughing fit, as I'm sure he'll be sick if he keeps it up.

After it subsides he flops onto his back and drops one arm over his eyes.

"What happened? Where am I? Why is it so bright? Am I dead? Is this heaven?" he mutters. I can't help but chuckle slightly before I reply.

"No, pup, this isn't heaven, you're not dead, I don't know why it seems so bright to you, you're on Domino pier and you just scared us all half to death trying to kill yourself." He groans and mumbles something I didn't hear as he sat up.

"Should have known you'd be here, Money Bags, 'pose you thought it would look good in the papers if you saved me, did you?"

Those words hurt, maybe more than he thought they would, but they still hurt deeply,

"I didn't save you actually, Ryou did." He frowns and looks' around, spotting a soaking Yami who was fussing over a dripping Ryou who was wrapped in his yami's coat, and arms.

"But why?" he says to no one in particular.

"Because Money Bags can't swim." Said Marik from his place behind Bakura.

"Yes you can!" he exclaimed turning to me,

"Floating in the shallow end of a private swimming pool and diving 10meters to rescue someone who's trying to drown themselves are two different things, pup."

######################################### Joey's POV ##################################

Why does he keep calling me pup? Not that I hugely mind, but why? I don't understand him, and I doubt I ever will, but I'd love to give it another try; if he'd let me, which he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't.

########################################### Two weeks later #############################

#################################### At the Kaiba Residence, Normal POV ##################

"Seto! There's a phone call from Kaiba Corp for you!" Mokuba yelled up the stairs to his brother.

No answer.

"Seto! Phone!"

Still no answer.

"Can he call you back?" the young Kaiba was forced to say, before noting the number and hanging up.

Mokuba ran up the stairs to his brother's room, where he began to hammer on the door.

"Seto! Seto! Seto Kaiba, open this door!"

"Go away, Mokuba, Leave me alone!" Seto yelled back, but that wasn't going to deter the younger Kaiba.

"Seto, just tell me why you've been locking yourself in your room all the time!"

"Maybe 'cause I'm busy! Now Mokuba, give me some peace will you?!"

"Ok, but can you come down for dinner?"

"I'm not sure, depends how much I get done." Mokuba rolled his eyes at this, stomping downstairs to watch some TV.

##################################### Seto's POV ######################################

What the hell is up with me? why do I feel like this? I've not slept in days, Hunger seems to have been erased from my list of feelings, along with tiredness, and my arm is constantly itching!

I go into the bathroom and stick my head under the cold water tap. That feels better. When I straighten up, the light glints off my razor, and my arm starts to tingle. Just my left forearm, no where else.

My mind blanks and the next thing I know, I'm stood on the other side of the small bathroom, razor held in my right hand and the blade to my left inside upper forearm.

Not even when I was with Gozeburo did I hurt myself, but, now is different. I don't know how, but where as I couldn't bring myself to before, now, it feels like it'll really help... I don't know though, I shouldn't be doing this to myself. But it feels like it'll help...

I pull the blade down slowly, and gasp as it penetrates the delicate skin on my inner arm, it doesn't hurt, not how I thought it would, the pain caused by the cut is sort of dulled by the relief it brings. It feels like I'm releasing all the pain inside of me, and at the same time, it makes me feel good that I'm finally getting rid of the guilt of the whole ordeal with Joey brought. I never get off making a mistake so lightly, and I can tell how I hurt Joey, I messed up, yet nothing happened. It gave me a pent up worry that something bad would happen, yet nothing did, and I know it won't, so, I guess I feel I need to be punished... and this is the only way.

While I was thinking I had made another three cuts on my forearm, each making me feel better, knowing I was being punished for all the mistakes I made.

I pull a bandage out of the cabinet and, instead of using it as it should be, I simply dab at the cuts with it until the bleeding stops. Then I go back into my room and slip a lose, navy blue silk shirt on, and my usual trousers. I then unlock my door and go downstairs where I find Mokuba listening to one of the music channels we get. I don't think about it as I walk into the living room to sit down with him. That is, until I hear the song. I've not heard it before, but it fits right away; like it was made for me after Joey.

_Notice me, _

_Take my hand._

_What are we?_

_Strangers when, _

_Our love was strong,_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly,_

_I fall without my wings,_

_I feel so small,_

_I guess I need you baby._

_And everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face,_

_It's haunting me, _

_I guess I need you baby._

_I make believe,_

_That you are here,_

_It's the only way,_

_I see clear._

_What have I done?_

_You seem to over me see._

_Everytime I try to fly,_

_I fall without my wings,_

_I feel so small,_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face,_

_You're haunting me,_

_I guess I need you baby._

_I may have made it rain,_

_Please forgive me,_

_My weakness caused you pain,_

_And this sucks my soul too._

_At night I prey,_

_That soon your face will fade away._

_Everytime I try to fly,_

_I fall without my wings,_

_I feel so small,_

_I guess I need you baby._

_And everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face,_

_You're haunting me,_

_I guess I need you baby._

Yes, defiantly written for me after Joey.

I must have looked pretty odd, as Mokuba says;

"Seto? You ok? you look a bit ill."

I shake myself slightly and nod, replying;

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that song by?"

He looks at me as though I've gone mad, well, I never have been into music, so I guess it is a bit of a change.

"Britney Spears. It's called 'Everytime'. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"It's about Joey, isn't it?"

I jump a bit, then nod. I didn't know he knew me so well.

"That's what I thought when I first heard it. There was a big scandal 'cause in the video she cuts her wrists. The papers thought it was promoting suicide, so she had to change it."

Now that I wasn't expecting. I glance down at my wrists and shiver slightly. I could never go that far... or could I? I've come close to killing myself before, and all that would be needed this time would be a small slip. I get up and walk out the door. I need to go for a walk and clear my head.

################################# Joey's POV ##########################################

############################## One Week Later ##########################################

I still can't believe what I nearly did! How could I be so stupid?! I guess I was still depressed from the funeral. I'm still depressed now, don't get me wrong; but the funeral isn't the only thing on my mind. I still can't get _him_ out of my head. I'm still depressed over _him._

Ring Ring! Ring Ring! (Phone)

"damn" I curse, dragging myself off my bed to answer the goddamn phone.

"What?" I say as I pick up. Ok, I know it's not polite, but I'm pissed off.

"Umm, hey Joey! Look, me and the rest of the gang are going to the arcade and then to get a pizza; you wanna come?"

"Nah Yug. 'T's ok."

"But Joey, it be the same without you! Please?" I can just picture those puppy-dog eyes;

"Oh alright, I'll come."

"Yay! Thank you Joey! I'll see you at the arcade, we're heading over there now."

We both hang up, and I can't help the feeling he's planning something...

############################# Seto's POV #############################################

I feel my cell phone begin to vibrate in my pocket, I really don't want to talk to whoever it is, but it might be work. I suppose I should answer it.

"Kaiba." I say as I answer the call,

"Hello Kaiba, it's Yugi, me and the others were wondering if you wanted to come down to the arcade with us. If you're not busy that is."

This is odd, since when do they want to hang out with me?

"What's the catch?" I know I'm acting overly defensive, they probably just want to make friends, again, but I can't help it, they don't usually want to hang out with me.

"No catch, just wondering."

I frown, why else would they want me to come. Then I remember Yugi's promise of playing matchmaker.

That's the catch.

"Is the Mutt coming?"

"No, he's too depressed."

"Tell me the truth, Yugi, I can tell when you're lying."

"Oh, alright, you got me. Yes Joey's coming, but please Kaiba, you don't have to stay anywhere near him, the arcade is big enough to lose him in; please!"

"No."

"Please Kaiba, please?"

"You're getting like Mokuba, No."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's trying to get me and Joey back together, and he doesn't shut up 'till he gets his way. But, unlike him, I can hang up on you." And I promptly do; I am not going anywhere that Mutt is going to be.


	8. Arguments and Realisations

Replies!:

SetoKaibaWheeler: Thanks!

LadySora: &Giggles and pouts slightly& I know a few nice guys, but the rest can die! &Giggles& Why you pissed off? Or is that just me being nosey?

Flame Swordswoman: Err... Cause he's depressed and it feels like it'll halp him?

* * *

################### Monday, At School, Joey's POV ###################

Stupid life, Stupid school, Stupid _him_! I watch him as he goes to his seat, not looking at me; and as he sits down, he immediately buries his head in a book he has with him. I wish I could escape that easily.

"Joey! You're back!" Yugi yells, running to give me a huge hug.

"Where'd he go?" Tristen questions,

"Who cares?" says Duke as he gives Tristen a quick kiss from behind and pulls the brunette to his seat.

"He took a little 'trip' off the pier." Bakura mutters heartlessly to him as he sits down.

"I did not trip Bakura! And you know it!" I yell back, I don't know why it makes me so angry,

"If it hadn't have been for my hikari, you'd be dead now!"

"I never asked for his help!"

"Fine then! Next time you try to kill yourself, I'll just stand by and watch! And when someone asks why I didn't try to help, I'll just say, 'Sorry, but I don't help stupid pricks who don't know how lucky they are'!"

Ah, I didn't want Ryou to hear that.

"Watch your fucking mouth you little bitch!" I yell back, anger suddenly boiling through me. Next thing I know, Bakura's holding a small pocketknife to my throat and he has me pinned up against the classroom wall.

"Ryou risked his life for you! You ungrateful bastard! And all you can do is insult him! I could cut your throat right now, and I bet no one in this room would stop me!" a deadly silence fills the air as he pushes the knife a little harder into my throat. He turns to the room and yells,

"Anyone have any objections? 'Cause if no one does, I'm gonna cut his throat right here and now!" I gulp slightly, the small movement causing the knife to slip into my skin.

Seto gets up, and for a second I think he's going to help me, but instead he keeps his head bowed and says, in barely more than a whisper,

"Do what you like with him. I've found myself wishing I'd let him drown now." Before he walks out of the classroom door, brushing past the teacher in the process. But Bakura's already turned back to me, and hasn't seen the teacher, who drops everything she's holding out of fright and shock when she realizes the situation.

"Bakura, what are you doing?" She says, her voice shaking.

"Ridding this world of another bastard."

"Bakura, put the knife down and let Joseph move please."

"No."

"Bakura, I don't want to call the police, but I will have to if you don't take that dagger away from Joseph's neck."

Through the whole conversation Bakura's been having with the teacher, he hasn't once taken his eyes from mine, it's unnerving to say the least.

"Alright, but I'll get you later, Wheeler." He says as he backs off and goes to his seat.

"Joseph, do you want to go to the bathroom and clean that cut on your neck up?"

I nod and walk out of the classroom door, heading towards the bathroom.

################################# Seto's POV ##########################################

Oh Gods why did I do it? Why did I say that? Why am I such an idiot? If he dies now it's my fault! I should never have let myself be an idiot and say that! Gods, I'm a prat!

The small dagger I always carry for self-protection slips into my skin again, the relief flooding through me at the thought that I'm being punished for all the horrible things I've said, done and thought towards my perfect little pup. I should never have tainted his life!

I hear the bathroom door open and a let out a small moan of despair; If anyone walks in on me or find out what I'm doing I'm dead!

I quickly wipe the knife and slip it back into my pocket as whoever it is turns the taps on and splashes some water on themselves. As I glance 'round the corner that is hiding me from view, I give another small moan. It just _had_ to be Joey, didn't it? Gods, why do you hate me?

"Whoever's 'round there jackin' off, I don't want to know, so keep your fuckin' voice down!" he yells, not turning from the sink. I try to make a run for it behind him, but he just _has_ to pick _that_ second to turn around, doesn't he?!

"Kaiba?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Umm, I was.... Err... Look pup, this is a fucking _public_ bathroom, anyone can use it!"

"And that was so hard to say because?"

"Err, 'cause... 'cause...." He suddenly grabs me by the forearm and throws me back against the opposite wall. As he begins to advance on me, he suddenly stops, and I don't get why, 'till I see the blood on his hand.

His brows furrow in confusion, and he look up to me. it's then I realize I forgot to pull my sleeve down. I really am an idiot.

"Why?" he mutters after staring at me for a long while.

"I would have thought that was obvious." I reply, looking to the ground beside my right foot.

I can almost sense him thinking, then he says,

"But... you hate me. Don't you?"

"No! You're the one that hates me!"

"But you threw me out!"

"You wanted to go!"

"No I didn't!"

"You said, 'Fine, I'll go then, maybe you'll be better off without me!'!"

"Only after you told me to get out!"

"I meant out of my office!"

"So why did you throw me out?!"

"Like I said, I thought you wanted to go."

"But I didn't! I loved you, I still love you!"

"So... This was all a misunderstanding?"

"Seems so..."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we keep going on like we have been, just stay friends, or..."

"Or what?" he prompts, I can hear the hope in his voice.

"Or... we get back together."

He squeaks slightly and lunges at me. tackling me to the floor, he begins to kiss all over my face and neck, laughing and smiling, and finally just wraps his arms around me, both of us with happy smiles on our faces for the first time in what feels like forever.

"Oh gods, I've missed you so much!" he mumbles into my neck where he's buried his face. I feel his tears seep through my shirt and give a small, loving smile, pulling him closer against me, my mind still a bit in shock from everything that's happened in the last five minutes.

"Me too, pup." I mutter back to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I thought I'd lost you forever! It felt like there was a huge part of me missing! Oh Seto, it was horrible! Please, never leave me again! I won't be able to stand it!"

I sigh happily and gently kiss 'round his neck, before whispering in his ear,

"I know pup, and I'll never leave you, not ever again, I'll die first. And I would if we ever split again. I've felt just the same as you." It's then I become aware of the rather 'uncomfortable' position I'm lying in. My neck is bent to one side against the wall, and my trousers are getting a bit tight, I have to move before we end up in any more pain.

"Pup, can you let me up please?"

He pushes himself up on my chest and looks at me,

"Why? I'm comfy!" he says indignantly, prodding me in the chest.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't feel inclined to spend the rest of the day here, so if you let me call the limo we can go home."

He gives me a feral grin and moves so he's sat on my lower waist.

"What's wrong with here?" he says, smirking,

"Apart from the fact there's no bed posts." He finishes. I feel my eyes go wide, the only reasons he'd be fussed over weather there were bedposts or not hitting me smack in the face.

"Since when have you been into bondage, Joey?" I say warily, not taking my eyes off him.

"Since I've just had a few ideas that seem fun. And you need to be punished for causing this whole mess."

I sigh, there's no way I'm getting out of this.

"Whatever, but you can't do that here, so if you'll let me call the limo..."

"Only if you consent to let me do what I want with you."

"I suppose..."

He gets straight off me and offers me his hand to help me up, which I gratefully accept and he helps me to my feet, where I pull out my cell phone and call the limo, before taking his hand and we walk out to the front of the building to wait for the limo; together again, at last.


	9. Pay Back

THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! LEMONGRAPHIC SEX! YAOIBXB DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! THIS STORY HAS A RATEING FOR A REASON!

Review replies!:

LadySora: I can totally relate. Only this was my bets mate who went and spread my closest seacret to the school, even though I'd told her it was for her ears only and I was still thinking. And now you're gonna get more pissie with me aren't you? This wait is not my fault! Blame NTL!

BloodMistress: Perfect...? Cool!

######################## At the Kaiba Manor, Normal POV #################################

Joey smirked again as he grabbed Seto's wrist and dragged him up the stairs to their room.

Once they reached said place Joey shoved Seto ruffly back onto the bed and grabbed some rope out of his bag, which he had just dropped on the floor by the door (A/N: O.O why does Joey have rope in his bag? Oh well, my yami is writing this bit, so bare with her.)

Walking up to his boyfriend, the blond lay down on top of him and began to kiss around Seto's neck, unbuttoning his shirt as his talented lips slid lower down the brunette's body. Seto gasped and shuddered, the immense feelings running through him stronger than he ever remembered; it was incredible! Every touch sent sparks dancing through him, he never remembered feeling this good. Joey suddenly ripped his shirt off him, grabbing his wrists, he tied them to the bedposts.

Seto couldn't help but shake slightly, the last time he had been tied down like this... he didn't want to remember it; and certainly didn't want it to happen again.

Joey was working his way down Seto's chest, taking the time to pause and run his tongue 'round one of Seto's nipples, finally taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking on it. After a few seconds he remembered he was supposed to be 'punishing' the brunette, and bit down harshly, catching Seto completely off guard as the other boy yelled slightly, then bit his lip to stifle the sound.

Joey slid further down the brunette's body, and paused, dipping his tongue into his partner's navel and nipping at the sensitive skin surrounding it.

"Gods Joey, please." Seto moaned, arching his back off the bed to push himself hard against the blonde. Joey grinned, he loved it when Seto was begging him, and he loved hearing his sweet voice crying out with pleasure and the pent up need for release.

The blond slowly slid Seto's pants and boxers off, not once taking his eyes off the brunette's face, all the while trying to keep his mind on the fact that this was supposed to be torture for the taller boy. Joey's plan was simple, not let Seto cum 'till he was begging for it, then get up and leave him tied to the bed for a while, oh he was sadistic! Just the thought of all the tension that would create in Seto made the blond hard to a rather painful extent.

Seto screamed as he felt the smaller teen take him fully in his mouth, no warning, and the amazing pleasure that burned through him erased all other thought from his head.

Joey began to bob his head up and down, licking and sucking on the brunette, making Seto cry out and his hips buck up, but Joey was ready for him and he pinned his partners hips to the bed before he could do him any damage. As he sucked hard on the brunette's stiffened cock he chuckled lightly, Seto was making this so easy for him.

The brunette was very close, and both of them could sense it, so that's when Joey pulled away.

Then he took the brunette's ankles and tied them to the end of the bed as well. He grinned sadistically up at Seto, an evil glint clear in his eyes. Being friends with Malik did have it's up sides, he decided as he pulled a cock ring out of his bag and slid it onto Seto. The brunette jerked and shuddered as the rubber ring tightened around his painfully hard cock, which was now a throbbing aching need for release; but of course, he was denied this.

"Joey..." he muttered uncertainly, not really enjoying being restrained the way he was at the moment.

"Hum?" the blond said to show he was listening, whilst he began to lick the insides of his partners legs,

"I'm... hun, not... so sure... 'bout... this." He panted, trying in vain to arch of the bed, but Joey had tied the ropes so he couldn't move an inch. At this Joey stopped every movement and got off the bed, not saying a word he walked out the bedroom door.

################################### Seto's POV ########################################

Oh gods! What the fuck is he doing? That damn mutt is going to have a lot of explaining to do when he comes back! How the hell can he just leave me hanging like this? Ah, here he is,

"Joeeeyyyyyyy.... What are you... doing...? Let me up or.... finish me! ... Please!" It's then I notice the tub of chocolate ice cream he's holding along with a glass of coke, what the hell is he planing?

"What are you... going to do... with... those?" I pant as he crawls back onto the end of the bed and sits down, watching me.

"What do you think? I'm gonna eat them!"

I stare at him incredulously, he's gonna leave me tied to a bed while he has a snack?!

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" I moan, still panting harshly, my need for release is almost driving me insane! And the burning ache between my legs really needs to be taken care of!

"Don't think so..." he replies, looking into my eyes. I can see the glee in his, but I don't get what he finds funny!

"What the hell... is... your... problem...!?"

"You said yourself, you needed to be punished." He says, shrugging and taking a scoop of ice cream, which he slowly puts in his mouth, eyes locked on mine the whole time. I can see he's enjoying this, and I'm in no position to stop him, damitt! He takes the spoon slowly out of his mouth, letting his tongue linger seductively on it and I curse again, my erection is getting more painful and I know full well I'm at his mercy.

"Please!" I moan, closing my eyes and trying to arch of the bed again, in search of any sort of contact with anything available.

"Oh gods, Joey! I'll do anything, just please... stop teasing me like this!" I gasp and my eyes fly open as I feel an icy cold wetness surround my erection, and it takes me a second to realize that it was Joey's mouth, he just takes me in his mouth to the hilt, then slowly pulls back and off me.

I moan thickly at the momentary release from the torture that is the pent up lust and desperate need for release.

He whimpers gently, and for a moment, I don't know what's wrong I open my eyes too look at him, and immediately wish I hadn't.

He's stood on the edge of the bed, still completely naked, slowly rubbing his fingers over himself. His head is tilted back and he's panting gently. His hand begins to move faster, and soon he's thrusting his hips into it, moaning in ecstasy. I growl, but it comes out more like a low whimper, I'm fucking desperate to get off here! Stupid fucking mutt!

"Joey! Get your fucking butt down here now!" I yell, finally losing all patience. He's been torturing me for what feels like an eternity, though I know it's more like 15minutes; it's still long enough. He freezes and looks at me, saying in a teasing voice that clearly shows how much he's loving this,

"You talk like I'll never let you up. And if you don't watch it I'll make this hell then not give you any for a month!" he begins to laugh, then adds,

"Malik lent me a lot of stuff I wanna try out, so don't give me cause to."

Malik?! Oh that damn psychotic perv is gonna pay when I get my hands on him! Joey returns to jacking off, and soon he cries out in bliss, some of his seed splattering onto my ankles, Gods, why did I agree to this?

He plonks himself back down and lies between my legs, finishing off the last of his ice cream and coke before taking me fully in his mouth again.

##################################### Normal POV #####################################

After a few seconds of that, Joey decided that Seto had finally been punished enough, and that for being so patient, and because they'd been apart for so long, and just 'cause Joey wanted to, he decided to give Seto a little treat.

"Close your eyes." Joey said, watching to make sure Seto obeyed. But when the brunette refused to close them, he shrugged and grabbed a piece of black silk, which he tied over Seto's eyes to effectively blind him.

He then put his hands on Seto's stomach and shifted a bit further up his body. Joey turned around so his back was to the brunette, lifted himself up a bit, and slowly lowered himself onto the young CEO's straining erection. Seto gasped and bucked up violently, but was stopped, yet again, by the restraints. Joey reached down to release the cock ring and tossed it to some area of the room, before sinking all the way down, grateful of the bonds stopping the older teen from bucking up until he'd had time to adjust.

It hurt like a bitch and Seto's length felt huge! But Joey held himself still, totally relaxing and willing the pain away.

"Joey...?" came the uncertain voice of his lover from behind the blond,

"It's ok." Joey hissed, trying not to let the pain he was feeling show in his voice, but he failed,

"What's wrong?" Seto asked feeling really stupid and helpless for just lying there.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just having to exercise a large amount of self-control at the moment." And that was true, Joey was trying desperately not to jump off the brunette, crying with the mix of overwhelming emotions flooding through him.

Soon after, when the pain had lessened enough for Joey to feel comfortable, he leaned over to release the bonds on the brunette's ankles, feeling Seto relax slightly as he did, then sat up and lifted himself up, dropping quickly back down again.

Seto hissed, he had an idea what Joey had done and it gave him a sort of fuzzy feeling mingled with a slight pride. The tight heat moving over his erection sent jolts of a brilliant pleasure shooting through him, and he couldn't help but moan an appreciative,

"Gods,... so tight!....... so perfect,..." and hear the blond reply,

"and all yours" as he pulled himself up and dropped down again, and this time, Seto was ready and thrust up to meet him, both of them moaning out in a hazy pleasure. The rhythm was quickly found between the two and soon Joey was lying on his back on top of the brunette and moaning out for Seto to go faster and harder, whish he dutifully did, trying his best to hit Joeys sweet spot, but failing because of their position.

He kept moving slightly, Joey's moans getting louder and guiding him to his goal until,

"Oh Gods!!!" screamed Joey, tossing his head back in pure ecstasy as his love hit his prostrate over and over again.

"God, Seto... Harder..." Joey moaned, shivering and ramming himself back onto the brunette. Seto complied, thrusting up harder and faster, wanting to pleasure Joey with everything he had.

"Joey..." he moaned

"Can you... untie my wrists and.... take this... blindfold off... please?"

Joey mumbled something and reached for the restraints, he struggled slightly with them, before finally succeeding, and he was rewarded as Seto reached his hands 'round to Joey's erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, beginning to nibble at his neck as well.

"Gods!!! Seto!!!" He yelled as he finally released his muscles clamping down around the brunette who moaned thickly and released, yelling Joey's name as he did.

Both of them spent, they collapsed on the bed, panting hard.

"Oh gods, how did I ever live without you Joey?" Seto mumbled, wrapping his arms around the blond lying on top of him. But Joey was already asleep, closely followed by Seto as exhaustion finally overcame them.


	10. What The!

...&Hurts self& I have this fic all typed up! Why can I not find five minutes to upload it?! &Hurts self more&

Replies &Crying with frustration&:

TheHotChick: Ok, I sent you another mail, did you ever get it? If not, I was basicly asking if ya could send me a bit more detail on how you see the characters so I can picture them the way you do more clearly, then I'll start on your fic when I get chance. &Very busy&

##################################### Joey's POV ######################################

Unnh; what the, oww.

"What was that?" I mutter as I sit up. Last night is a bit of a blur still, but when I lay my eyes on the brunette sleeping peacefully next to me; I can't help but smile. He looks so beautiful and serene like that, like he hasn't a care in the world.

I see him stir slightly and he opens fuzzed and confused eyes and lays them on me.

"How long you been awake Pup?" he mutters, pushing himself into a siting position and looking at me.

"Not long. What the hell happened last night?"

He frowns at me in concern, then sees me wince as I move, and understands.

"Hate to say this pup, but it's your own fault."

I growl in annoyance, but at least we're back together. I was kinda dreading waking up, I thought all this would be a blissful dream, but, for once in my life, I'm glad I was wrong.

"What day is it?" I murmur, trying to get out of bed, but flopping back with a yelp when I tried to stand. I had managed to turn around, but that was all, so when I fell back, I landed on Seto's lap.

"Tuesday morning, and no, I am not skipping school."

"Whatever." I say, trying to get up again.

##################################### Seto's POV #####################################

I still can't believe we're back together, I can't believe what happened last night. Marik has some serious explaining to do, and Bakura needs to be taught that no one messes with my pup, or me!

Now I really need to help Joey get up. And I really need to go to school, but I'm seriously tempted to stay in bed with my Pup today.

##################################### Joey's POV ######################################

Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww! This is not funny! I knew I should have prepared myself! Oh well, it was worth it.

############################### Normal POV ###########################################

Just as Joey and Seto were about to get out of bed, Mokuba ran into the room and jumped on top of the two teens in the bed.

"Good morning! Finally, you got back together! I was thinking one of you would die before you came to you're senses!"

"Err… Good morning Mokuba." Seto said to his little brother as he mouthed quick 'sorry' to Joey.

"Hey kid! Look, shouldn't we be getting ready for school?" The blond said quickly, feeling the heat rise in his face and seeing the heated blush Seto had, but Mokuba didn't seem to see either of their embarrassed faces.

"Yeah, suppose we should be. I'll leave you two to get up." Mokuba muttered before slipping off the bed and going to get ready.

"Sorry about that." Seto muttered as he to slipped out of bed and headed for the shower to get ready.

################################### Later #######################################

The two teens stepped out of Seto's limo at the school gates twenty minutes later to be greeted with the stares of their fellow students. They would have expected it if it were the first time they had been seen as a couple, but after they had been together for a year?

Suddenly a spiky haired boy sprinted up the slope and launched himself onto Joey. The startled blond had not had any time to ready himself, and being unsteady from last night, he fell backwards with a 'unf' and landed on Seto who was stood behind him. The brunette wasn't ready for them either and so he to fell over.

The trio ended up on the floor, the position looking rather wrong to the point where several people near by began to snigger.

"Yugi! What the hell?!" Yami yelled as he sprinted up the hill to them.

"Are you alright?" The dark said, helping his aboiu to his feet.

"Err… yeah… Sorry about that. I'm just so happy you're back together!" He squeaked, turning from his yami halfway through.

"Don't hear you asking us if we're ok." Seto grumbled as he pushed Joey off him and got up with a wince, helping the blond up after him.

Yami was watching Seto with a smirk, then he said,

"I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

"See the day what?" Seto grumbled, brushing dust and dirt off himself and Joey.

"The day Seto Kaiba goes uke!" Yami exclaimed, beginning to laugh.

Seto went scarlet, then realized something,

"Hang on a sec Yami, that was Joey!"

"Just like you to deny it." Yami smirked, laughter still in his eyes.

"No, Yami, I was uke last night." Joey said, frowning at the spirit.

"Then why is he limping?" Yami smirked, gesturing at Seto.

"Maybe because he just landed on concrete with two people on top of him?" Yugi said, looking to the CEO for conformation. Seto just shrugged and nodded, blushing again.

"Seto Kaiba you are a twenty-four caret plonker!"

Said brunette turned around to see who had yelled at him, only to see his little brother running down the side street to meet him. People were laughing again as Mokuba came up to him, face flushed from running and a small black, velvet covered box in his hand…


	11. Proposal

"If that's what I think it is, I threw it in the bin several months ago." Seto said, staring at the box in his brother's hand.

"Well I just found it in your desk draw." Mokuba said, which made his brother frown in annoyance and confusion.

"What were you doing in my office?"

"Looking for a calculator. Well, you've got all you need, get on with it!" Mokuba said, pushing the box into his brother's hand.

"Mokuba! Look, this really isn't the time or the place for me to…"

"It's **a** time and **a** place. Just do me one favor, don't fuck it up again!"

"Mokuba Kaiba! I do not want to hear you use that language again!"

"You had me worried sick! Now just get on with it! Before the bell rings!"

"I told you Mokuba, no."

"Yeah Kaiba! Go on, or are you too scared!" Yami taunted, smirking.

"Has no one here ever heard of diplomacy! I said this isn't the right time! So shut the f…"

"Pot calling kettle black." Mokuba muttered, knowing full well that his brother would give if people kept annoying him.

"Yugi! What's going on?" Ryou said as he ran up the hill, Bakura, Tristen, Duke, Malik, Marik, Têa, and Mai following him.

"What the hell is up with everyone! It's none of your damn business when I do this!"

"Do what?" Mai said, before spotting the box in Seto's hand. She squealed slightly and began to jump up and down.

"Oh. My. God!" Têa squeaked, also bobbing up and down, her hands clasped,

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she finished both of them grinning like lunatics and getting weird looks from the boys.

"Go on Kaiba!"

"Yeah! Get on with it!"

"Kai-ba! Kai-ba! Kai-ba!" They all started to cheer the rest of the people around either joining in or scowling and muttering before hurrying off.

"Seto?" Joey said, gently putting a hand on his love's shoulder. Seto turned around, his face scarlet, but the colour draining from it in nerves, giving him a motley red/white complexion.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when,

"Right everyone, move off! Lessons in two minutes! Get going!"

Seto sighed, and slipped the box in his pocket before turning around and stalking off to his lesson.

"Is anyone going to tell me what that was about?" Joey said, looking from one of his friends to another,

"You'll find out soon enough!" Yugi said, grinning at his yami, who gulped, guessing what was going to be expected of him, and by the looks on the other yamis faces, they were thinking the same, as was Duke. (A/N: No, Joey isn't that thick, he never saw the box as Seto kept it hidden from him. And I know that probably sounded odd, but whatever.)

Seto's POV

Oh gods! Why did he have to find it then! Why did it have to be me!

My thoughts are scattered and my stomach feels like thousands of butterflies are doing a tap-dance in it. My hands and arms are tingling like I've just got rid of pins and needles, and all I can think is that now I haven't got a choice. I can't back out now. But gods! I'm so nervous! I didn't feel like this on our anniversary! Oh how in the seven hells am I going to do this!

"Kaiba! Why aren't you in your lesson?" a teacher yelled, halting me in the deserted corridor.

"I just… I mean… I really don't know." I finish pathetically, blushing again.

"This isn't like you, Kaiba. But I'll let it go this once, just go to your lesson." I nod and think where I'm supposed to be going, before turning and walking back down the corridor.

"Here comes the groom, just like a broom!" Two boys sing as they walk past, sniggering behind their hands at the altered lyrics they'd obviously just thought up. (A/N: or they might be actual lyrics, I'm thick, I dun know. . )

I curse and walk a bit faster, pushing the door to my lesson open to find no teacher. Perfect.

As I close the door a rousing round of 'here comes the groom' starts up; and people start laughing.

I can only imagine how red I must have gone as I went to my seat and thanked the lord as the teacher walked in that Joey wasn't in any of my lessons today.

"Right class, settle down, Kaiba? Are you ok?" she says, and before I have chance to answer someone in the room yells,

"He's fine miss!"

And someone else adds,

"Just got his head full of ideas for which wedding dress he's gonna try and get Joey into!"

I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed, I mutter something about Joey not wearing a dress if I paid him, and instantly wished I hadn't.

"Fine than, he's got his head full of which wedding dress **he's** gonna be wearing!"

"Kaiba! In a dress! You gotta be kiddin'!"

"Well one of them's got to wear one! ' Else it won't be a proper wedding!"

"It's usually the uke isn't it?"

"Yeah, and from what I heard, that's Kaiba!"

Normal POV

"Class." The teacher said threateningly, remembering all too well the day it had got out she was getting married,

"Is this true?" She then said to Seto, who was still red.

"Not yet…" he answered, shuffling his feet and looking at the table.

"When then!" She said excitedly, forgetting how embarrassed he was.

"I'm not sure."

"He's got the ring in his pocket miss!" someone yelled, grinning like the rest.

"Oh let's have a look then!" The teacher said, smiling at him and holding out her hand.

Resigned to the fact that not even the teachers were going to let this go quietly, he pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She opened it and gasped,

"Gosh! It's butifull! And it must have cost a fortune!" she said, staring at the ring.

"Could I have it back now?" Seto said, a slight annoyance showing in his voice, but the teacher didn't seem to notice as she pulled him to his feet and said,

"Let's have three cheers then! Hip hip!"

"Hurray!" the class yelled back

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"And one for good luck!" someone yelled, just as Seto thought that his torture was over.

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"What the hell!" someone yelled from the doorway, and as the brunette looked over, his heart stopped, 'please don't say anything! Please don't say anything! Please don't say anything!' he thought desperately.

"Kaiba just won the little competition we were having!" the teacher said brightly, finally letting Seto sit down and walking up to Joey who looked as though he believed her as much as he would believe someone who said the sky was green.

"Right… Have you got any chairs?" he said, looking around the room,

"No, sorry Joseph." She said as she closed the door in his face.

And that's what it was like for the rest of the day, apart from when Joey was in earshot, which meant Seto spent as much time around Joey as possible, waiting for the moment when he could ask the blond the big question.

Lunchtime rolled around, and by this time, Joey was completely pissed off.

"Look, Seto. Whatever it is, just say! It can't be that hard!"

"Oh believe me Joey, it is." Seto said, picking at his food, he felt too sick with nerves to eat anything.

"You're acting like this is some life or death thing! What the hell is bothering you!"

"It feels like it is. And I think it will be for me if I mess it up."

"Stop talking all cryptic and just tell me straight!"

"I will Joey, just not now. Not here."

"Well when then?"

"I don't know, but I will tell you."

"Here comes the…"

Seto turned to glare at the group of girls, and they looked as though they were going to carry on their song, until they spotted Joey and scurried off giggling.

"Yeah Seto, I've been meaning to ask you about that as well. Why has everyone been singing 'here comes the bride' with altered words every time they see you? And what was all that about first period?"

"Err…"

"Oh just bloody tell him!" Duke yelled,

Seto closed his eyes again, looking as though he was about to be sick, and nodded numbly,

"Alright…" he said in barely more than a whisper,

"Joseph Wheeler," he said, sliding off his seat and getting down on one knee, as the canteen went silent, every eye on the pair as Joey slid around in his seat to face Seto,

"Will you marry me?"

Joey's hand clasped to his mouth, his breathing increasing as he stared at the ring in the small box in his boyfriend's hand in disbelief.


	12. The Party

**Well, I have this story all typed up and finished and saved on my compu, so I have no excuse for not updateing. -.- Headwall Feel free to flame or whatever, reviews would be real nice ;-;**

It was as though time had stopped, everyone was just staring at the pair, who looked as though they were frozen in time.

"I…I…" Joey began, stuttering and having great difficulty talking properly,

"Yes!" he finally yelled grabbing Seto's hand and dragging the brunette to his feet, giving him a huge hug and spinning him in a circle.

As they broke apart Seto took Joey's hand and slid the ring onto his finger, before claiming his lips in a scorching kiss.

Someone at the back of the room began to clap, and soon the rest of the hall joined in, people standing up on the tables and shouting.

"Party, our place 6:30 tonight onwards!" Seto yelled, turning to the hall with his arm still around Joey's waist as everyone cheered.

The blond turned and kissed him again, before whispering,

"Hope you don't mind your mansion never looking the same again!"

"After the first ten minutes I won't be there to know." Seto whispered back, his lips caressing Joey's ear with every word, making the blond shudder slightly, from the words and the contact.

"And where will you be?" Joey whispered back, turning to face his fiancé.

"Take a guess." He whispered hotly, giving a small nip on the blonde's ear.

Joey smirked and rested his forehead on Seto's, rubbing their noses together.

"So! You gonna tell us who's wearing the dress then!" someone yelled.

Joey and Seto smirked at each other, then they noticed the look in each other's eyes and froze.

"No way in hell!"

"Not happening in a million years!"

"What about in a few months?"

"What about in heaven?"

People were sniggering again and someone yelled,

"Hadn't you two better go get this party sorted then?"

"Yeah! Who's bringing drinks?"

A few mins. Later, at the Kaiba manor

"Who's that!"

"Mokuba! What are you doing here!" Seto yelled back up the stairs, frowning that he hadn't got a call from the school.

"Oh, the heater broke so we were sent home, hang on!" Mokuba came bounding down the stairs and stood in front of his brother, their frowns matching.

"Why are you back this early?"

"Party business!" Joey said, and Seto nodded,

"Party?" Mokuba questioned, looking from Joey to his brother.

"Yeah, Seto invited the whole school, so we need to get ready!"

"The whole school! What the-! Why?"

"Why d'ya think!" Joey grinned, Seto seemed to still be a bit stunned, like everything had happened too quickly for him to realize it.

Mokuba squeaked, spotting the ring on Joey's finger as the blond draped his arms 'round Seto's neck giving him a quick kiss that seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah, so where's Roland? Me and Joey can't do this by ourselves!"

"Err… I don't know, Amy, Emma, Sam, Selphy, Gina and Mildred are in the kitchen though."

"Ok. Mildred! Can you pop down to the shop for me!" He yelled, and the maid that had nursed Joey back to health over a year ago came out of a side corridor and frowned at him.

"You know you don't need to yell like that Mr. Kaiba, what do you want."

Her eyes widened as he rolled off a long list of alcho-pops and beers with Joey's help, along with some very expensive sounding liquors and a few other drinks.

"I'm not sure I'll be allowed to purchase all that." She said uncertainly,

"Mainly 'cause I can't remember half of it now! Could you write me a list?" she said sheepishly.

Soon everyone in the manor, including a few people who had called for various reasons, only to be given one job after the next to get the manor ready for the evening, was working endlessly doing things ranging from cleaning the un-used ballroom to watching snacks in the microwave to so the party had food, something Joey was not going to let get forgotten, (A/N: **:P**) and carefully fixing lights to the ballroom ceiling with Seto's supervision.

By the time 6:30 came, the manor was spotless, the gardens glowing in hidden lamps and the inside looking better than it had in years. Joey had insisted that the evening wasn't going to be formal in any way, which Seto was quick to agree to, but left him at Joey's mercy clothing wise. The manor looked more like an expensive night club rather than a living residence, Seto had hired a DJ on short notice by getting him to cancel another gig, not that anyone was complaining, and the lights that had been carefully fixed to the ceiling finished the look. There was only one problem, but that would be dealt with when it arose.

"Is this the place?"

"Got to be hasn't it."

"It's butifull!"

"I feel like I'm too common to be here!"

"Well this is the house of a billionaire!"

"Come on! If Joey can fit in here, we surly can!"

People were beginning to gather outside and on the dot of 6:30pm two butlers threw the doors open and people began to cautiously enter, looking around them in awe. Seto and Joey smirked from a tapestry they were hiding behind (A/N: it has an annex behind it) they were going to make this a night to remember!

Seto peeked out again and groaned, sinking back into Joey,

"How the hell did they find out!" he moaned, getting a confused and worried look from the blond.

"Who?"

"Kelly, Gemma, Jess and the rest. Everyone from my company!"

Joey moaned, then remembered something,

"Bitch." He muttered, glancing at the girl,

"Why do you still employ her?"

"Who?" Seto enquirered confused. He liked most of the people at his company as friends, these three girls especially; they were some of his best.

"Jess. Remember, she came onto me in that café the day we got together."

"Oh yeah. It kinda slipped my mind to sack her, I forgot a lot of things those first few weeks!"

Joey giggled, remembering his koi's 'fuzzed out' state of mind the first few weeks they'd been together.

Later

"And then! He goes and steps on my foot! Nice Mr. Coordinated that he is!" Joey collapsed on Tristen as he spoke, Seto blushing at the memory of the time he'd tried to teach Joey to dance for a business ball they were going to. He'd given up in the end.

"Mr. Kaiba, there's someone from the police here to see you."

Seto checked his watch, only 7:45pm. What the hell was peoples' problem in this area! They all hated him!

"Thank you, I'll go and speak to them"

"Police?" Joey said uncertainly, glancing at Seto.

"People in this area don't like parties." The brunette explained,

"Yet you still throw this?" Tristen said uncertainly, gesturing around at the disco.

Seto shrugged and walked off, Joey following him.

"Hello officer, what seems to be the problem?" Seto said as he greeted a very pissed off looking, slightly podgy woman with a notebook and pen in hand, in full police uniform.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've had a report of a disturbance at this address."

"If you mean the engagement party I'm throwing, I really don't see the problem. You see, it was on short notice so I really couldn't hire a hall."

"Engagement party? Well congratulations, where's the lucky girl then?"

"No girl…" Seto said slightly uneasily, as Joey came out of the hall with a drink, which he promptly dropped out of shock, his mouth hanging open as he laid eyes on the office.

"Joseph!" She yelled, her eyes just as wide and her mouth practically on the floor.

"Someone mind filling me in?" Seto said, looking between the two.

"You're… he's… You mean… I…" and with that she fainted.

"She's my aunt." Joey said flatly, grabbing her under the arms and dragging her inside.

20 minutes later Joey and Seto were sat in the living room, Joey filling his fiancé in on what had happened with his aunt. She sounded like a nice person, but possessive, Joey thought that now she knew he was still alive, she's try to get custody of him, a fact he seemed worried over, but Seto couldn't see the problem with, they could still get married, couldn't they?

The woman on the sofa groaned and rolled over, sitting up and looking at the two young men opposite her.

"You're gay?" she muttered, shaking her head as Joey took Seto's hand and slid into his lap, palling slightly.

"What will your farther say? What will your **mother** say! You're setting a terrible example for little Serenity, I'm surprised you're still alive actually, being gay." She muttered, glancing 'round at the pair who were hugging onto each other, memories flooding back to Joey in a rush of pain and torment, making him shake and turn into Seto's chest, clinging to the brunette like he was his life-line as Seto reluctantly explained about Joey's parents and Serenity.

"It's ok Joey, she won't hurt you, not while I can prevent it anyway." The older teen said, gently running his fingers through Joey's soft blond hair.

"Come on Joseph" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him up, beginning to pull him towards the door. Seto quickly stood, grabbing onto Joey's other arm and jerking him backwards, out of the woman's grip, and into a hug.

"You think you can just waltz in here and take him, you need to think again!" Seto scowled, hugging onto Joey possessively,

"We're getting married, and Joey doesn't have anyone to stop him!"

"He's got me!" She shouted, glaring at Seto

"I will not let him throw his life away on a teenage fling! If what you said was true, then he needs a guardian, and I will get guardianship over him!"

"A teenage fling!" Joey yelled, his voice cracking from crying so hard,

"We're in love! Something I wouldn't expect you to know anything about! You're just a loner! You've never had anyone and you never will! But that doesn't mean that 'cause you can't get a life I can't either!"

"Seems someone needs to teach you some manners too, mark my words, I will get custody over you Joseph!"


	13. There's no solution?

Hey again everyone! Well, I'm updateing quicker, ne? Ok, so I could've ben quicker, but my life's been full at the mo. I only got a few reviews, but at least I got some so I'm happy! And now I'm gonna reply to them :- )

Jessi:D Thanks! And remember I wouldn't be anything without my readers! &snuggles&

Pure Faith or Plain Hope: Tell your yami if she kills me there won't be an update so it'd be kinda pointless :P I have the full story typed up anyway so I just need to find time to post it &sweatdrop&

* * *

"What was all that shouting about?" Tristen said, glancing at his distraught friend in the CEO's arms. 

"She will, Seto, when she sets her mind on something, it happens! Why does all this happen to me? Just when I thought we had it made, she shows up! We're not going to be able to get married! I'm never going to be able to see you again!" Joey garbled, his face pressed into his fiancé's shoulder, his words muffled by tears.

"Don't worry Joey, You seriously think your aunt can beat me in a court case?" Seto said quietly, running his fingers slowly through Joey's hair and then down his back and up again.

"Err… Should I come back later?" Tristen said, seeing this situation probably wasn't one that needed disturbing.

"That would be a good idea, Taylor, and while you're at it, can you get everyone out of the ballroom, well out of this mansion for that matter." Seto said, scowling at the other as though it was his fault.

"Am I going to be told what's going on?"

"No."

"But Joey's my best pal! I'm just worried is all!"

"You're getting like Yugi, just go."

"No, not till I find out what's happening."

"Delia just turned up and now she's going to try and get custody over me and stop me and Seto getting married." Joey said, turning his tear stained face to his friend.

"She can't do that." Tristen said instantly, a firm certainty in his voice that made Seto give him a questioning gaze.

"Why not?" he said, frowning and getting slightly pissed off that a monkey could solve a matter of court that he currently couldn't see a way out of.

"Let's just say she takes after her brother." Tristen said, watching Joey for the assertion he needed.

"Stop talking in riddles Taylor! Tell me straight what you fucking mean!" The CEO yelled, finally losing it. He was under too much stress at the moment.

"He's not…" Joey muttered, looking up to Seto, a small glint of hope shining in his eyes.

"But I'm not sure if she still does."

"Does what! Will someone please tell me what you're talking about!"

"Delia is Joey's aunt on his father's side." Tristen said off handedly, as though it was a real drag to have to explain.

"She drinks like a fish." Joey muttered causing Tristen to chuckle slightly and Seto to raise an eyebrow.

"She's a major alcoholic, not like my dad, but she's usually too drunk to know her right from left." The blond added, seeing how his boyfriend looked confused.

"I know what it means, but how are we going to prove it? Surly she'll have the sense to make sure she's not drunk when she's in court?"

"When she's drunk she won't have the sense to think about that, but I don't think she was just then, so maybe she stopped, and that would mean she'll defiantly get guardianship. You have to admit Seto, we're breaking the law with me not having a guardian and all. I'm surprised social didn't get in touch as soon as my farther died actually."

"So am I."

"Hey, Kaiba, who's your guardian?" Tristen said unhelpfully.

"I don't have one. Social have given up with me, they just turn a blind eye to what I do." Seto said,

"What's your point?"

"Just thinking whoever has guardianship over you could try and get it over Joey too."

"Then we'd be like step-brothers."

"Problem?"

"You can't marry you step-brother! It's closer than your first cousin, so it'd be a no-go with our relationship."

"Oh yeah."

"Engage brain before opening mouth Tristen." Joey scowled his and Seto's frowns matching.

"Sheesh, sorry Wheeler. You've picked up a temper haven't you."

Joey just stuck his tongue out, before turning back to Seto who had a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

Suddenly he let go of Joey like he had a disease and ran out of the room and up the stairs, leaving only enough time for a mildly confused Joey and Tristen to exchange glances, before he was back with his laptop.

"Don't tell me you have to work now!" Joey whined, looking pathetically at his fiancé.

"No, it's not work silly!" Seto said, ruffling Joey's hair with a small smile, before turning back to his laptop and beginning a search on the net.

The blond moved to sit behind him, needing to feel the brunette against him at the moment.

Seto was looking through pages of text, skim reading down the screen until he quickly stopped, read a paragraph or two, and cursed.

"Even if we're married, she can still take you away!" he muttered, taking Joey's hand in his own for the small amount of support they both needed right now. It seemed like there was no hope for their relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a month after the arrival of Joey's aunt, and the blond had been in a state of scared depression ever since, it was killing Seto inside to see his puppy so sad. He'd tried everything, but Joey's love for life seemed to have diminished, all he would do was lie in bed, and make sure Seto stayed there to. And when the brunette insisted that he needed to get up, Joey would follow Seto almost everywhere; it was annoying to say the least, but all in all, he couldn't blame the blond.

It was exactly one month and seven days since the party that the letter from the courts arrived.

Seto had managed to sneak out of bed without waking the blond, and had gone downstairs to get a cup of coffee. It was then he'd noticed the letter. He knew instantly it was from the courts, and just stood there, not wanting to read it for fear of what it may say, but needing to know at the same time.

Eventually he picked it up with trembling hands, and saw it was addressed to both himself and Joey. He walked slowly back upstairs; not quite sure how he was going to get the blond to read it without going into a nervous collapse.

"Joey." He said quietly, shaking the blond gently and watching as his butifull honey eyes opened and focused on him as he brushed some hair out of them.

"What time is it? Why d'ya wake me up?" he said, voice croaky from sleep, then he spotted the letter in his fiancé's hand, and his heart skipped a few beats. He grabbed onto it, tearing it open as Seto moved so the blond was sat in his lap, and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on the blondes shoulder and giving him an extra squeeze for support; before beginning to read the letter over the blondes shoulder.

It wasn't good news. Delia had, by some miracle, won the case, and was coming to pick Joey up later that day. The vote was unanimous, not one member of the jury had voted in their favor, and now Joey's aunt was going to take him off to some farm an hour into the country near New York. But to top it all, while she'd been at ruining their lives, she'd managed to get a restringing order, to the affect that they were forbidden to met, unless she was present.

Seto had a fleeting image of Joey turning up on the doorstep with his aunt tied up and on a leash behind him, but it was just a fantasy, and he knew it all too well.

"Suppose I'd better pack." Joey muttered, leaning back to give Seto a quick kiss before getting up and beginning to gather his things.

"Joey. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would turn out like this. But there wasn't anything I could do!" Seto exclaimed, he couldn't bear to see Joey looking the way he did now.

"It's not your fault, I knew it would happen." Joey replied as Seto got off the bed and hugged the blond to him, crying bitterly into his shoulder. And that set Joey off as it all started to sink in. He couldn't believe he was never going to see his blue eyed beauty again. He was going to be staying on some ruddy little farm, miles from anywhere, and days from Domino, and he was never going to be allowed to see Seto, or, he suspected, any of his friends again.

By the time his aunt arrived, he was just finishing the last of his packing, grabbing things from around the house and shoving them numbly into a bag.

"Hello Joseph, are you ready to go?" She said, smiling at him.

"I'll never be ready to leave. And in a way I know I never will, we'll always be together in spirit and heart, me and Seto, we'll never be truly parted." Joey said, tears in his eyes, and Seto's now he heard that.

"You know there'll never be another." Seto muttered pulling Joey into a tight hug, not believing it had come to this so soon.

"Nor for me. I'm yours and yours only. I love you." Joey replied, choking up over the last words, beginning to cry into Seto's shoulder.

"Stop talking crap and get a move on. You'll make loads of new friends and get a lovely **girl**friend. This loser will be just a sad mistake. You'll soon forget about him, let's just go Joseph, get your stuff in the car, before I have to make you. I'll carry you from this place kicking and screaming if I have to, now get a bloody move on!" Delia said, scowling at the pair.

"Good morning Seto. What's for breakfast?" came Mokuba's sleepy voice from behind them.

"No, it's not a good morning, Mokuba. For one thing, it's not morning, and you've missed breakfast." Seto replied, giving Joey one last kiss, tears streaming down both their faces, before Joey's aunt took his arm and dragged him down the path.

Seto followed, jogging after them down to the pavement and watching helplessly as Joey was shoved into the back of the car and his aunt drove off. Seto could only stand and wave as he watched the love of his life being driven away, his face streaked with tears as he waved from the back of the car, Seto waving numbly from the pavement.

&Sob& this was &Sob& better than I thought it would be. &Sob& I can't believe I was so mean! &Sniffles and wiped nose& Flame away, I know I was horrid, just as they were so close, and it was all snatched away from them again. I hate myself sometimes. Anyway R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the car was out of site around the corner, Seto's legs gave out under him and he collapsed to the pavement, crying bitterly and getting a lot of funny looks from various people. But he didn't care; he'd lost Joey. He'd lost his butifull, perfect little pup. He was never going to see him again. By the time they were allowed to meet again, Joey probably would have forgotten about him; but he would never forget about Joey.

"Seto! Seto, what's wrong, what happened?" Mokuba said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder as he reached him. Mokuba hadn't been told about what had happened at the party and afterwards, but he wasn't stupid, he had some idea.

"He's gone. I'm never going to see him again." Seto told the pavement, turning his tear-stained face to his brother.

"Why don't you come inside? You know, you look pretty weird sitting on the pavement out here!" Mokuba said with a light smile, but his face fell when he realized that cracking a lame joke that wasn't even really a joke wasn't going to help.

"Come on Seto. Just get up. Please?"

"Mokuba! Kaiba! What's going on!" Yugi yelled, running down the street, Tristen, Yami, Ryou, and Têa close behind him.

"He's gone, that's it, he's never coming back." Seto muttered, confusing everyone except Tristen to the max.

"She won then. Urgh! I can't believe this!" Tristen yelled, fiercely kicking the wall.

"Who won what?" Yugi said, watching Tristen carefully.

"Can we come in? Then I'll explain."

"Sure." Mokuba said, pulling on his brother's arm and finally getting him to his feet and inside; whereupon he dragged himself up the stairs and they heard a door close somewhere.

With Joey

"Do you want a Mc Donalds Joseph?" his aunt asked as they drove down the motorway.

Joey shook his head slightly, leaning up against the car window and crying silently to himself.

"Well you've got to eat, I thought you loved food."

"I'm not hungry."

"You'll starve if you don't eat."

"I know."

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing"

"How about I put the radio on?"

"Do what you want."

Delia sighed and turned on a classical station, the slow, sad music not calming Joey any.

Once they reached the farm, Delia helped Joey take his things into his room, where he opened his case and left it at the foot of his bed, never really planing to unpack and make this his home.

In his room, there was a small wooden chest of drawers, a wooden cupboard, and a wooden bed. The carpet was green, and the walls were painted with different types of flowers and grasses. The ceiling was sky blue and had rolling clouds painted on it.

He sighed and looked out of the window at the fields surrounding the area. It was very picturesque, but all he could think was how Seto would have said the room was tacky and the grounds needed a lawnmower.

The thought brought a small, hopeless smile to his lips, and he flopped back on his bed, which had various types of wild flowers on it, like the walls, and looked around again, spotting the pictures of picturesque fields with various girls dancing through them. The sun poured through the window and right into his eyes, so he got up and closed the curtains, finding them to be covered with corn.

One week later and Joey was still lying on his bed. He hadn't moved an inch, except to go to the bathroom. And to answer a call from Têa and Seto on the first day, but that hadn't lasted long, as her credit had run out and then his aunt had destroyed his cell.

"Joseph! There's someone here to see you!"

His heart leapt a bit; any friendly face other than his aunts would be a wonderful relief. He ran out of his room and dodged past his aunt and out of the door, looking around frantically to see who had called, he wasn't sure who he was expecting, but it was definitely not who, or rather what, was there.

"Joseph, say hello to Otes." His aunt said, followed by a little yap.

Joey frowned and turned around; they didn't have a dog! Did they? The sight that greeted his eyes was of this perfect little golden Retriever/Labrador puppy with beautiful golden eyes. He even had longer than normal hair on his head, which kept flopping in his eyes, so he kept flicking his head in an adorable manner to get rid of it.

The puppy had to be no older than six weeks, but it sat down at his feet and wagged it's tail, tilting its head to one side and yapping again.

"Of course, it's going to need a hair cut…" his aunt said, causing the little dog to yap again and almost frown, shaking it's head in a definite 'no' and making a series of little whining noises.

"I don't think he does." Joey said, bending down to tickle behind his ears and generally say hello.

"What did you say he was called again?"

"Otes. It's a nice name isn't it?"

The blonde's face fell.

"Even nicer the other way round. I though you were trying to make me forget about him? Yet you keep reminding me."

"What the? What d'ya mean, 'the other way round'?"

"Otes, o-t-e-s. Back to front it's s-e-t-o. Seto."

"Oh for heaven sakes! I'm not reminding you! You're reminding yourself! Just forget him Joseph!"

"I can't! Don't you see that yet! We were in **love**! Just cause you're a sad loser and you'll never know the meaning of the word, doesn't mean I can't!" Joey yelled, throwing Otes off him and storming into his room slamming the door in his aunt's face and locking it.

"Joseph Wheeler! You do not speak to me in that manner! And just 'cause you can't get over some stupid fling, doesn't mean you can take it out on a poor defenseless puppy!"

"Just bugger off and leave me alone!" Joey yelled between sobs, his voice muffled in his pillow.

"So he's gone."

"It already feels kinda empty around here, you know what I mean?"

"He was the best friend I've ever had, now he's gone."

"I'm gonna miss the way he would drag me into the arcade, like a little kid in a toy store."

"I know, it was nice to have someone to play with, this place is really lonely and depressing when you're by yourself."

"It all seems so quiet."

"It won't be for long." Mokuba muttered, watching the ceiling carefully.

There was a loud banging and what sounded like several things hitting a wall somewhere, then a loud thud.

"What was all that?"

"I knew Seto would blame himself." Mokuba said, his whole form seeming to droop.

"Oh."

"I'd better call Kaiba Corp. and tell them Seto won't be coming in any time in the next, well rest of his life or until Joey comes back, if he ever does."

"He really loved him, huh?"

"I kinda doubted at first, you know, I thought it might just all be some kinda joke."

"Same. Oh Yami! I just can't believe he's gone!" Yugi yelled, turning around and beginning to sob into his yami's chest.

"It's ok aboui. I think I can speak for everyone here when I say the fact that we're going to miss him is the biggest understatement of the century."

There was a general nod of agreement.

"Oh come on, ring." Têa muttered, tapping her fingers on the back of her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Joey never has his phone off!" she exclaimed. Yugi's and a few other faces lit up as she gave a small squeak.

"Hey Joey! How are you?… uh huh… I know… Yeah…. We really miss you, you know…. Yeah course you can, hang on." "Mokuba! Where's your brother's room!"

"Up the stairs, turn left, 5th on the right!"

"Thanks!"

A few minutes later Têa was knocking softly on said door.

"What the hell is it!"

"I've got a phone call for you, and I advise you not to hang up on them."

"Joey's cell's been blocked."

"Only your number, not mine."

Têa didn't think she's ever seen someone open their door with such hope in their eyes, it almost brought her to tears as Seto grabbed her phone off her.

"I haven't got much credit." She said as he disappeared back into his room.

"'K Joey, Sit." Joey said as the blond puppy obediently sat at his feet. He'd decided to re-name it, as it reminded him so much of himself during the time he'd spent with Seto.

"Err... ok, Down."

"Shake hands."

"Walk." This trick was one Joey was particularly proud of, on command he could get his puppy to stand up on its hind legs and walk around like a human for a few steps.

"Good Boy! Who's a good boy then!" Joey said, giving the pup a huge fuss and a treat.

"Delia! I'm going to take Otes for a walk!" he yelled. Joey knew the dog had two names now, but it knew them both, so there wasn't a problem.

"Ok Joseph, Take your cell will you!"

"Will do!" Joey now had a new purpose, and a hope of speaking to Seto again. Otes was very intelligent, and Joey was sure that in a few weeks, his little puppy would be able to run a certain errand for him. Having had nothing better to do, Joey had taken the bus to New York every day with Otes and gone to the library. He knew dogs weren't allowed, but the librarian, after seeing how well behaved Otes was, had given Joey a note allowing them both in. So now he spent his time poring over legal documents, looking for any loop holes that could reunite him with Seto. And three days into his search, he'd found exactly what he needed. It was a long shot, but he was sure Seto could pull it off.

"Right Joey, What do we do here?" Joey said as he stood at the side of a busy main street in New York.

"Sit." Otes sat and Joey squatted beside him,

"Wait." He said, pointing to a car.

"Wait." He said, pointing to the next.

"Wait."

"Ok!" He got up, as did Otes and they both walked across the street.

"Who's a good boy then! Here you go, good boy!" Joey said, praising his little pup.

"We gonna go again?" Otes gave a little yap and wagged his tail, dragging Joey back to the curb and sitting down, watching the cars as they went past, then dragging Joey across once it was safe.

"You're a quick learner, aren't you!" Joey said, once again praising Otes. They'd been practicing this for a while and now Joey was sure he could trust Otes to try by himself.

"Ok, so I'm gonna cross over and you're going to follow **safely** when I call, right?"

Otes wagged his tail and nodded, giving another little yap of enjoyment.

Joey looked both ways and crossed, then he knelt down on the other side and called Otes to him.

The dog sat and watched the traffic, then, when it was clear, trotted across to Joey, sitting down on the other side and wagging his tail as a few watchers clapped, causing Otes to bounce in a circle, and Joey to laugh at his antics.

"So where're we going now?" Joey asked Otes, and the little dog looked around and considered a minute, before setting off for the bakery.

The blond had to smile, he should have known they would end up there.

"Excuse me, I was just watching you and your dog a minute ago, how old is he?"

Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Who want's to know?" he said, he really didn't trust people much nowadays.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Angela Brenen, from the Eyes for the Blind project."

"Uh huh. Not interested." Joey said, turning to walk off.

"Wait! I wasn't going to ask if I could take your dog or anything, I was wondering how old you both were and if you wanted a job, or were interested in Puppy Walking."

"Well, I'm 16, and Joey's about 9 weeks. So you can't give me a job, and my aunt dislikes having Joey around as it is, so I don't think two dogs would go down to well, also, I'd get too attached to them, sorry and all, now can we go, we're hungry."

"Erm, of course, sorry to bother you."

"Not a problem" Joey said, leading Otes, or rather, being led by Otes to the bakery.


	16. Chapter 16

As Otes and Joey walked down the street from the bakery, heading for the park, Otes stopped outside the pet shop and barked.

"What is it? You've just eaten! Surly you don't want to eat the crap they sell in there!"

The dog simply barked again and pulled Joey towards the door.

"Ok, but I haven't got much money left."

"Hello, How can I help you?"

"I'm not sure, my dog just wanted to come in here."

"Oh, Hello Otes! How are you then?"

"Is this where he came from?" Joey said, looking around the little shop.

"Yes, Mrs. Drydon bought him, who are you?"

"Joseph Wheeler, her nephew."

"Oh yes, she did mention you."

"Joey, what on earth is it? Stop pulling!"

"Why call him Joey?"

"He's ended up with two names. And he's usually very well behaved."

"I think I know what he wants, He's round the back Otes, calm down, I'll go and get him."

"Go and get who?"

"You'll see." The shopkeeper said, disappearing through a back door and returning a second later with another dog. This one was a dark chocolate brown, almost a brunette, and he had a small bit of hair that flicked between his eyes. He gave off the air of being distinctly pissed off, depressed, and looked as though he was about to bite someone.

Otes began to jump around and bark, tying his lead in knots and jumping up at the now struggling dog in the shopkeeper's arms.

"What the hell!" Joey exclaimed as the shopkeeper put the other dog down and they began bouncing around each other, barking joyously and nipping at each other's necks and ears.

The other dog strongly reminded him of Seto, and seeing how the two interacted, they were in love, like him and Seto were, no wonder the other dog had looked so depressed! And no wonder Otes had wanted to come in here.

"What's he called?" Joey asked, bending down to great the other dog, and getting a face full of hair as they both jumped up at him, licking his face, ears and neck.

"Yeoj."

"This just get's weirder." Joey muttered, falling over backwards with the force of the two dogs jumping all over him.

"What makes you say that?" the shopkeeper said, laughter in his eyes at the sight in front of him.

"It's my name backwards, and Otes is my fiancé's backwards."

"Otes backwards is Seto, That's a boys name."

Joey nodded.

"I know, Seto and Joey, that's our names, and Otes and Yeoj are our names backwards. They almost look like us too, but the names are the wrong way round."

"Well, congratulations and good luck with the wedding."

"What wedding." Joey said bitterly, looking away and noting the dogs' now subdued states.

"You said he was your fiancé."

"Was being the main word. We're forbidden by law to see each other now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter. Come on Joey, let's go."

But it looked like Otes had other ideas. As Joey made to leave, he sat down and flatly refused to move, no matter what Joey tried. So he sat down next to Otes, and said,

"Joey, I know it's hard, but we've got to go. Believe me, I would buy him to, but I haven't got the money, and I wouldn't be allowed, one dog on that little farm's enough."

Otes was whimpering pathetically, but he got up and went to give Yeoj, or as Joey had now dubbed him, Seto a quick lick on the nose, before he turned to leave.

"Hang on a sec." The shop keeper said, going to the till and altering a few things, before he turned back to Joey and put a leash on Yeoj, handing it to Joey.

"Here, no one's going to buy him the way he keeps acting, he bit someone the other day, just take him, you seem to have a knack with dogs, I've changed it so it looks like he's run away on our records, so he's yours."

Joey stared at the leash, then back to Otes on the floor, who gave a hopeful little wag. That swayed it for Joey, he couldn't separate them again.

"Ok, but I don't think my aunt will be very pleased!" Joey said, taking the leash and heading for the door.

"Now, where were we?" Joey said, once he was outside again, the two dogs by his side were radiating an air of happiness at being together again.

Yeoj tugged a bit at his leash, and Joey spotted the pet parlor across the street.

"Maybe another day, how about the park, or are we going home?"

Otes looked as though he was thinking, then nudged Yeoj, and trotted off towards the park, the other dog following. As they got to the curb, Otes sat down and watched the cars, Yeoj looking at him as though he thought he was completely mad. It was crazy how like people the two were, but it made Joey laugh as Otes explained, in dog speak, the what why and how of the situation. Yeoj picked it up and Joey was amazed at how road aware the two were, even when they had their heads on each other.

On the bus on the way back, Joey ended up almost sat in the isle as Yeoj and Otes were sleeping, tangled together on the seat.

As they came to their stop, Joey gently shook the pair, but only got a growl and then they went back to sleep. The blond now saw how annoying it must have been for Mokuba when he and Seto wouldn't get up. So in the end, he gave up and picked the pair up in his arms, before getting off the bus.

"I'm back!" Joey yelled as he walked in, putting the dogs down in Otes's basket, before going into his room.

"It's about time! And why is there another dog here Joseph? This isn't a shelter you know."

"I know Delia, but they just looked so cute together, and Otes wouldn't leave it. I didn't even have to buy it, the shopkeeper gave him to me."

"Whatever, as long as you pay for them."

"I will, now I'm going to bed."

"Ok, night Joseph."

"Night."


	17. Chapter 17

About a week later.

It was midnight that a figure knelt by the baggage compartment of the last train of the day, heading, eventually, for Domino.

"Right Otes, how many stops until you get off?"

The dog barked twelve times and the figure nodded.

"Good boy, and what do you do when you get there?"

The dog pulled at a black tube on his collar and then pointed to an advert for a pet parlor that was tacked up on the wall of the station.

"That's right, then what?"

The dog pulled at another tube, this time white, on his collar and pointed to an add for Kaiba Corp.

"That's it, you got it. Good boy!" Joey said, giving Otes a quick kiss on the forehead before closing the compartment door on him.

Yeoj gave a little whimper and licked Joey's neck. He almost looked like he was crying, but Joey assured him that he and Otes would be reunited, he would make sure of it, before they both waved the train off. Or Joey waved and Yeoj pawed the air. (A/N: I got a dog like these two, it's so cute when she acts like a human!)

(A/N: Otes will be referred to as Joey from now on. Until I say other wise.)

Joey was awoken from his slumber in the luggage cart when the train pulled up at the 12th stop. What was he supposed to do now? Oh yeah, get off at the 12th stop and find the pet parlor on the corner of 3rd street. Then give the human there the black tube, before heading for the big sky scrapper in the middle of the shopping center. From there, he had to find the man who looked like the picture he'd been given, and give him the white tube. If the man wasn't in that building, he gave someone there the gray tube. Got it. Time to move.

As soon as the compartment was opened, Joey hopped out, almost landing on a stupid human who was opening the door. The man made a lunge for him, but he ran out of his grasp, and up the steps he guessed led out of the station.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in a busy area, and he was lost. So, he did what his master did when he was trying to find somewhere, he looked at the black and white sticks on the street corners. This one had a number 82 on it, followed by the word he knew the sign he was looking for had, 'street'. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew he had to find the one that had the number 81 on it, then 79 and so on. This was going to take a while, and he was hungry. (A/N: I'm English. I have never been to America. I have no idea how the American's lay their roads out. Please bear with me.)

He trotted down the street and found his favorite shop, the bakery. He went in, but found a very angry human there, who kicked him out again. He whimpered and got up, starting to look through bins.

Humans avoided him, muttering things about 'strays' whatever they were. And pretty soon, it was dark and he was at the corner of 37. Somehow he'd skipped a load of numbers, but he knew where he was now, and carried on, even in the dark.

Green eyes glowed at him out of allays and cars roared by on the street as water began to fall from the sky as it did in random intervals. He smelt odd smells, and other dogs barked at him from behind gates. He was lonely and miserable by the time he found somewhere to sleep, at the corner of 26.

Once morning came he started off again, forgetting his need to eat, he was sure that the man he was looking for would feed him, his master knew him, so he had to be nice, not like some of these humans.

The day progressed and he sat at the curb, looking as he'd been taught, before crossing and looking at the number 21, he was getting closer. He just had to keep going.

The next he found said 17, then 15 then 13 then 9, he was really close and he could smell the shampoo from the parlor. 8, 7, 4, 3, 2, hang on, 3. He backtracked and turned down the street, nose to ground, following the smell of shampoo. Then he found it. He gave a triumphant bark and jumped up, putting his paws on the handle and pushing the door open. He heard a small tinkle and a human came out of a back room and looked kindly at him.

"Hello, you look like you've been through the mill, but where's your master?"

Joey tugged at the black tube clipped to his collar and it finally came off. He sat down at the man's feet and dropped the tube, barking, and nodding to it to get the man to pick it up, which he did.

The man read the note and frowned, pulling pieces of paper from the tube that Joey knew humans exchanged for things.

"Well, I can't say I approve of what your master's making you do, but you don't seem to mind, and at least he's taking care of you best he can. Come on then." The man said as he picked Joey up and took him into another room.

An hour later Joey trotter out of the door and looked around, he spotted the same poster he'd seen in the station, the one of his next destination.

He trotted up to it, grabbed at someone's trouser leg, the man kicked him off, and carried on, so he tried the next person. Eventually a girl stopped and he jumped up at the poster, turning around in a circle and barking at the poster again. The girl looked confused, but he wasn't going to give up. He drew a sketchy '?' sign in some dirt with his paw, like he'd been taught, and looked at the poster again. Finally recognition dawned on the girl's face and she walked off down the street, beckoning him to follow.

She led him to the front of a massive building and pointed to it. Joey barked his thanks and walked inside. The first thing he noticed was how many humans were in this place, and how big everything looked. How was he going to find the man he was looking for in here?

A little boy with long black hair knelt down by him and frowned.

"How did you get in here?" he said, and Joey grabbed at the gray tube on his collar. The boy took it off and opened it, beginning to read the note enclosed. His eyes widened as he read, and he stared at Joey, unnerving the little puppy to say the least. Joey began to back up; he didn't like the way this boy was looking at him. But to his surprise, the boy leaned forward and began to tickle him, talking softly to him, before picking him up and carrying him out of the doors again, he hoped he knew the man he was looking for.


	18. Chapter 18

The boy walked down streets and upon realizing, from Joey's constant wriggling, that the puppy preferred to walk, he put Joey down and finally turned down a posh road, where people looked at Joey with distaste and finally they turned into a house with wrought iron gates.

"Seto!" he yelled once they were inside.

"Seto! Come down! There's someone here to see you!"

"Tell them to go away."

"Come and tell him yourself!"

"Whatever."

Joey watched the stairs, this house smelled vaguely of his master, and it comforted Joey to smell him. He knew his master had been happy here, and that made him relaxed.

"Right, what is it Mokuba? I'm not in the mood for shit, just get to the point."

"This dog had a message for you, he won't let anyone else take it off him."

"I just said I wasn't in the mood for shit, throw the stupid thing in the ruddy pound."

"I think Joey sent him." Mokuba said as a last ditch attempt, but it made his brother stop and look back.

"Joey? What makes you think that?"

"This note, it's his handwriting." Mokuba said, holding out the note the puppy had given him at Kaiba Corp.

The man came down the stairs and squatted down by Joey,

"Seto, you know you really need a shower." Mokuba, the boy that had brought him here said.

"Whatever," the other human said, before moving to take the note off his collar. He looked right, he smelt right, this place smelt of his master, this must be the guy.

"I bet this is just some stupid joke Mokuba."

"And if it's not?"

"I don't want to think about that."

The man, Seto, took the note out of the tube and began to read it. His eyes went wide as he read, much as the other's had, and Joey wondered what exactly his master had written in these notes that made people act so shocked.

As Seto read the note, he couldn't believe his eyes, well; it wasn't so much a note, but several pages of a letter. The brunette sat down on the stairs and read the letter thoroughly, his heart was racing and he couldn't believe this little puppy had come all the way from New York. Joey had explained everything in the letter, along with the solution, the way they could meet again!

"Well, Mokuba, why don't you go and get Joey something to eat, I'm sure he's starving, and while you're at it, call Roland and tell him to get the limo ready in an hour."

"Why? What did that letter say? Was it from Joey? Seto, what's happening?!"

"Joey's found a way! He's found a way round the restringing order and a way to get rid of it permanently!"

"That's impossible. He must have looked for hours!"

"Over three days straight. Now I'm going to go and have a shower and get ready."

And with that, Joey was lead into the kitchen while Seto went upstairs again. While he tucked into a good meal, he wondered if his master would be happy with him, and when he was going to see Yeoj again, though this man did remind him of his love, and his master did remind him of himself. Right now the world could go get stuffed, he was having his first proper meal in ages, and was going to have a roof over his head again.


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: We are reverting back to Otes and Yeoj for the dog names now.)

"Delia, can we go shopping on the 16th? It's just there's a movie I want to see and I thought it would be nice to go together so I didn't have to work Yeoj in."

"That's a nice thought Joseph, ok. It's nice to see you smiling again, by the way."

Joey grinned, he wasn't going to tell his aunt why he was happy, then she wouldn't go.

The 16th came and Joey and Delia set off for the shopping center, with Yeoj of course.

"Why did you bring that dog? He's not going to be allowed in the cinema you know."

"I know, but he needed a walk."

"You just gave him one!"

"That was this morning."

"Whatever, so what are we seeing?"

"I wanted to get something to eat first, how about over there?" Joey said, pointing to the most crowded restaurant.

"But there's a huge queue…"

"Please! The food's really nice!" Joey begged, needing his aunt out of the way for a few minuets.

"Oh alright, I'll be back whenever the food comes."

"Thanks!" Joey said, hugging her before watching as she moved off towards the restaurant.

"Joey! Joey slow down! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

Human Joey had to laugh as he turned around to see Seto being dragged towards them by Otes while Yeoj started pulling Joey towards the pair.

The dogs jumped on each other, forgetting about the two teens they'd been dragging, meaning Seto and Joey ended up with the other in their arms, faces pressed together, so they made the most of the situation and gave each other a quick kiss.

"Nice to see you again." Seto said, keeping it formal as Joey grabbed his arm and dragged him round a corner, out of sight.

"I'm so glad you came!" Joey squeaked, hugging Seto tightly.

"What else would I have done? Spent another day in bed?"

"You to huh?" Joey said with a smile, before pulling Seto tight against him and kissing him fiercely, both of them feeling the long missed fire burn through them again.

"I'm just so glad to see you again." Joey muttered, still clinging to Seto.

"It's ok pup, I missed you to." Seto replied, hugging onto Joey and never wanting to let go again.

"So what's this idea you've got?"

"Well, You know I'm not allowed to meet you? And my phone call to and from you are blocked, along with letters and texts and anything else?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's an infringement on a human rights act, or something like that, my head's not working right right now. But the courts have to have a pretty good reason; also, we're both suffering from depression when we're separated, and our schooling's suffering cause we're not there. So all in all, it's ruining our lives, which is defiantly not allowed."

"So basically, we're going to make it all one big sob story?"

"Basically; but if we get doctors certificate note thingies to show the courts that we defiantly are suffering from depression, they can't turn us down, not if we pin point it to the day we were separated. That with the fact that we've not been in school for heaven knows how long, and we've got a sure fire case!"

"And your aunt not being there 'cause she doesn't really care for you would help."

"How do you mean?"

"We could make it seem she ignores you and doesn't care about you, she only wanted guardianship to stop us getting married."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure her being a police officer tipped the court last time. So how are we going to organize this?"

"We both go to the courts separate, and then they'll join the cases to get them over with cause it's the same case really."

"Ok, settled then."

"Yeah, we'll be back together soon, then we can start thinking about wedding plans."

"Hmm" Joey replied, nuzzling into the brunette's neck and inhaling his soft, calming scent.

"Hadn't you better scram now? Before your aunt comes back?"

"Suppose, but she'll be ages, that queue was massive! Come on, you don't have to go yet." Joey said, kissing Seto's neck gently and sending shivers down his fiancé's spine.

"Joey, you know you're teasing the hell outta me right now."

"So give up, then I won't be teasing."

"That won't go down well in court if your aunt catches us."

"That's half the fun! Come on, please"

"Believe me Joey, I'd love to take you into one of those cubicles and screw you till you can't walk for a week, but I can't, just, please stop teasing me and go and meet your aunt."

"Oh alright, I suppose you're right, as usual."

"Of course I am, now off please."

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Sheesh! Anyone would think you didn't want me back!"

"Don't you ever say that!" Seto growled, grabbing onto Joey from behind and tilting his head back to claim his lips in a scorching kiss.

"I love you with all my heart, Joey, I never want to let you go."

"Me the same, now, as you keep telling me, I need to go. Who's taking Joey?"

"If you mean canine version, you take him, say he just turned up, I can't have a dog in the manor for much longer, he's already made himself quite at home."

"Ok, I'll see ya when I see ya then."

"Bye love, and don't worry, we've got this in the bag, wedding bells, here we come!"

Joey giggled slightly before he went and called the two dogs to him, Seto giving him one last kiss and leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

At 6:30 in the morning, about three months after meeting Seto in the shopping center, Joey gently shook Otes and Yeoj awake and slipped their leads on, before scribbling a quick note to his aunt and slipping out of the door, catching the 6:45 bus to the train station, and ultimately heading for Domino courts.

Later at the Courts

"Oh come on Joey! Of all the times to be late! Where the hell are you?" Seto muttered as he paced the steps outside the courtrooms.

It was then that he heard the excited yap and his eyes went wide.

"He can't have brought…" but his suspicions were confirmed when Joey walked round the corner with Otes and Yeoj.

"Hey Seto!" The blonde yelled, the two dogs barking by his side, before running to greet him.

"Hey Joey! You know you can't take dogs in the courts! And why are you dressed like that? You look like a tramp."

"Thanks." Joey said, looking down at his torn clothes and peeling trainers, along with his dirt-smeared skin.

"Helps with the sympathy appeal if I look like I've been through the mill a bit."

"Whatever, come on, lets go in, then we can get our stories straight."

20 Minutes Later

"I'm not sure I can do this." Joey muttered as he paced up and down beside the bench Seto was sat on.

"Relax Joey! I don't want a new carpet added to the bill! Sit down and calm down! You're making **me** nervous!"

"Seto! Thank god! I thought we'd be late!"

"What the hell?! Mokuba?! What on earth are you doing here?!"

"What d'ya think?! Backing you with your depression thing!"

"You mean our case." Seto said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, that."

"I can't do this again Yami! I don't want to be here! Why are we here?"

"Mokuba, you didn't bring…" Seto groaned, looking behind his brother to see the rest of the gang.

"Hey Yug! Hey everyone!" Joey practically yelled, jumping on his friends.

"It's so good to see you all again!"

"Same to you Joey." Yugi muttered as he and everyone else, including Malik and Marik, hugged him, saying how good it was to see him.

"Well I guess we're going over our story again then." Seto muttered as he began to explain what they were going to say to the courts.

Ten minutes later they all filed in, Joey and Seto going to sit with Seto's lawyer.

"All rise for the honorable judge Lawton!" Someone shouted and everyone stood as the judge walked in and sat at his pew.

"Be seated. We are here today to study the appeal made by Seto Kaiba and Joseph Wheeler against a restringing order put in place on the 22nd of July this year."

The lawyers stood and made their opening speeches, describing the case and the surrounding information that would be relative to it. As the defense lawyer spoke, it became clear to Seto and Joey how Delia had won the case. He was a court appointed lawyer and his speech consisted of a bunch of lies describing how Seto had shown a savage side during the time Delia had been around him and how Joey was clearly terrified of him, but too scared to leave.

As Joey listened, he almost stood up and began yelling, but Seto pulled him back into his seat when Joey moved to get up, whispering to him that this case was more likely than not going to be full of similar lies.

Then it was Seto's lawyer's turn to speak. He told of how Delia had neglected Joey in the time he had spent with her, and his set of lies, it looked, were going down much better with the jury, who didn't look as though it believed the first lawyer in the slightest. The fact that they could all see the way Joey was clinging to Seto and how the brunette was comforting him didn't really support the first argument much either. The fact Joey **looked** like he'd been neglected also helped support the argument.

"Now we have heard the opening speeches, would Mr. Oren, the defense attorney, please state his case."

"Yes, your honor. Now, as I have already stated, Miss. Drydon witnessed one Seto Kaiba hitting Joseph when he showed an interest in leaving with her. Following this, Joseph said that he would rather stay with Mr. Kaiba at his manor estate in Domino City."

"We already know this, get on with it." The judge said, glaring at the lawyer.

"Yes your honor, I would like to call Joseph Wheeler to the stand."

Seto gave Joey's hand a quick squeeze as the blond shakily got to his feet and walked to the stand where he said his oath and waited for his first question. This was going to be dozy.

"Mr. Wheeler, is it true that on the afor mentioned date, your aunt arrived at Mr. Kaiba's place of residence?"

Very dozy.

"Yes. She came to inquirer about a disturbance at our address." Joey said, hoping he hadn't just began to dig himself a hole.

"What disturbance would that be?"

"An engagement party Seto was hosting in celebration of our engagement earlier that day. It was all on short notice so he didn't have time to hire a hall."

"Why was this counted as a disturbance?"

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Seto, it's his house, he'll know more about the area then me."

"Ok," The lawyer said, making a note in his notebook.

"One more question, is it not true that you're farther abused you as a child?"

"Yes, he died over a year ago in a gun shooting accident."

"You witnessed it?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe the incident?"

Joey looked pleadingly at Seto who whispered in his lawyer's ear.

"Objection! Your honor, this has no relevance to the case." The lawyer said

"Objection sustained."

The defense lawyer grumbled.

"No further questions." The defense lawyer said, going back to his seat.

Seto's lawyer stood up and walked up to the stand where Joey stood.

"Tell the courts how you and Mr. Kaiba got together."

This was going to take forever.

Joey began his story, telling of how he ran away and was nearly raped, but was saved by Seto. He told of the argument he had had with Seto, and of how they'd reunited. When he got to the day his aunt had come to take him away, he quoted what him and Seto had said as they were parted, and as Joey looked to the jury, he could see at least three members crying softly.

"And during this time, did Mr. Kaiba show any sort of violent tendencies?"

"No."

"No further questions."

"The defense would like to call Seto Kaiba to the stand."

"Proceed." The judge said as Seto got up, said his oath and the questioning began.

"How long have you known Joseph?"

"Three years."

"Have you always been friends with him during that time?"

"No, when we first met, we took a bit of a disliking to each other. But after we started talking more, we realized this was only because we loved each other and didn't want the other to know as we were both boys."

"So what got you talking?"

"We met on an internet site, but neither of us knew it was the other for a while. During this time we became friends, then I read a description of him and realized that it was Joey. This was backed by his pen name and school."

"Once you realized it was Joseph you'd made friends with, what did you do?"

"Started dropping hints as to who I was. He didn't pick up on them for ages, but when he did, he came straight to me and told me the truth. We then started dating and stayed together for a year, then we had a minor misunderstanding, but once it was sorted we got back together and later got engaged."

"So, before you were friends, how did you treat each other?"

"That has no relevance your honor." Seto said, turning to the judge who nodded.

"Fine, is it true that when you were adopted you went to a home with an abusive step-farther?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that some of his influence rubbed off on you?"

"No. I would never hurt anyone the way that sadistic bastard hurt me."

"But isn't it true that you pushed your step-farther out of a 26th story window?"

Mokuba froze in his seat, watching his brother as the colour drained from his face.

"It's on your permanent record, Mr. Kaiba, is it true or not?"

"On my record… I… I mean I…"

"That has nothing to do with why Joey's aunt has a problem with gays!" Mokuba yelled, standing up on his seat.

"We are not here to establish weather Miss Drydon 'has a problem with gays' or not though are we? We are here to decide weather it is safe to lift a restringing order or not, and I think that if Mr. Kaiba has pushed someone deliberately, as it says here, out of a 26th story window, it is certainly not a wise decision."

"Order!"

"In other words Mr. Kaiba, sit down." The defense lawyer scowled,

"Objection! I believe Mokuba has a point. That incident has no direct link to this case! It happened years ago! People change!"

"They could change for the worst!"

"Or the better!"

"Order! Objection sustained!"

"No further questions."

Seto's lawyer then stood up and asked a few questions basically verifying what Seto had just said and backing it up.

"I think we're almost done." Seto muttered to Joey as he sat down.

"Good, I can't take much more of this." The blond replied, nuzzling his face into the side of his fiancé's neck.

"The defense calls Mokuba Kaiba."

Seto gave a nervous looking Mokuba the thumbs up as he walked past, causing the boy to grin slightly before going to the stand. The brunette thought he knew exactly what they were going to ask his brother, and none of the predicted questions worried him in the slightest.

Mokuba said his oath and sat down, waiting for his questions.

"Mokuba, describe your brother. Firstly as you see him then as the public does."

"Erm… ok. Umm, how I see him, kind, thoughtful, protective considerate."

"Why do you see him like this?"

"Because when we were at the orphanage I used to get bullied a lot. He was my only friend and he would always look after me. He vowed that he was never going to let us get separated and would always care for me. If I'd had my dinner money taken at school or something like that he'd give me his. He's always thought of me first even if it goes against what he wants or needs. When we were with Gozeburo he'd never let him near me, and consequentially was nearly killed on one occasion. And then there's all the things like if I had a bad dream or something he'd come and comfort me." Mokuba said, a small blush tinting his face at the end.

"Ok, and now how does he appear to the public?"

"I've heard him described as heartless and cold. As a kind of monster and as a greedy man who doesn't care for anyone."

"And why do you think this is?"

"He doesn't trust easily. Well, would you if your whole life from when you were about one to when you left home you'd been raped, abused, and generally made miserable. And after he left Gozeburo, he had all his friends to deal with. The Big 5 have tried to kill him and many business men and women have hired assassins or not bothered with that small technicality and tried to do it themselves. But it mainly leads back to Gozeburo. He closed up as a form of self-protection and hasn't had a good enough reason to open up again to anyone except me. Then he met Joey, and I think he's started to open up to the public slowly, weather he realizes it or not."

"So you think it's physiological, not just a bad temper?"

"Yes. I don't think, I **know** he's not like that really."

"Ok, During the time you spent with your step-farther, were you ever abused in any way, and did you witness your brother being treated as you describe?"

"I was never abused physically, but that was because Seto never allowed it. He'd always take whatever was thrown at me. But emotionally I was torn apart inside from what was happening to Seto. I witnessed quite a bit of his abuse, weather he knows it or not. I would hide in suits of armor outside the door and listen, or would pretend I was lost and walk past the door a lot or go in to ask."

"Why did you want to know what was happening?"

"Because he's my brother and I care what happens to him!"

"Do you think your close relationship with him sways your judgement in any way?"

"No. Seto's always brought me up to speak my mind, and has never tried to stop me. Not unless what I was about to say was way out of line."

"Now, part of your brother's case is that he and Mr. Wheeler have suffered from depression during the time they were separated, is this true? To your knowledge."

"Yes. Seto's spent most of the time since the letter from the courts arrived lying on his bed, he's barely eaten, that's about all I know, but he's not been into work during the whole time, and whenever I saw him he looked like he'd been crying."

"Ok. One more question."

Mokuba didn't like the look the man had in his eye, it scared him slightly, and he wondered what the man was about to ask.

"Or a few actually. Does your brother hug you?"

Seto saw instantly where this was going, but could see Mokuba didn't.

"Yes…"

"Does he come in and, say, kiss you good night?"

"Sometimes. Not as much now as he used to 'cause I'm getting too old for that sort of thing."

"When you come in from school, how does he greet you?"

"Usually he comes home after me, but I'll run up to him and he'll pick me up and swing me in a circle, kiss the tip of my nose or something and ask how my day was."

Seto forcefully let his head drop onto the table causing a loud bang, but the damage was done. Mokuba looked strangely at him and saw out of the corner of his eye, Joey groan, and slip down in his seat.

"And if Mr. Wheeler came home at a different time, how would they greet each other?"

Seto was powerless to do anything, even thought this line of questioning was way off course, it would tip the courts against him majorley, and get social involved, and the police! It was a low down, dirty trick used by a desperate person, and it was working like a charm.

"Why can't he see where this is going?" Joey moaned, flopping onto Seto.

"Cause I've not explained to him about incestuous relationships yet." Seto muttered, turning his head from the desk to Joey.

"I don't really see, I'm usually playing computer games or doing my homework." Mokuba said, looking quizzically around the courtroom at a mix of scandalized pitying or downright scared faces. Most of the gang looked like they were about to bang their heads on the railings.

"May I ask where this line of questioning is leading?" he said, looking back at the defense attorney.

"Yes, I was wondering that as well Mr. Oren." The judge said both of them watching the lawyer.

"I was simply exploring the home environment. As the restringing order rests on the account of abuse towards Mr. Wheeler."

"Very well, continue." The judge said, going back to listening to the lawyer.

"Thank you your honor. Mokuba, would you say your brother maybe greets Mr. Wheeler in a similar way to yourself?"

"He might, as I said, I'm hardly ever there."

"But when you are?"

"Usually just give him a quick kiss and Joey'll ask 'bout Seto's day and if he's going to be working late."

"So you're saying your brother treats you the same way he does his boyfriend?"

"No. Not exactly the same. If he did, he'd be in prison for a lot of things I'm not going to mention. So before you start along the lines of he's a child molester and anything like that, he's not."

"Thank the lord." Seto muttered, slipping back in his seat.

The lawyer looked rather put out, but said he had nothing more to ask and sat down. Seto's lawyer didn't have many questions for Mokuba either and so he was allowed to sit down.

"I don't believe the low-down cheat would even try to suggest that!" Mokuba growled, slipping into a spare seat next to Seto.

"I though you were really gonna drop me in it then!" Seto said with a small laugh.

"Now would I do that?" Mokuba replied innocently, smirking, and remembering the many times, he'd almost let 'minor' secrets of Seto's 'slip'.

"There will be a fifteen minute recess while the jury decide the verdict. Court dismissed."

"We're almost there Joey! We've almost done it! Did you look at the jury?! We won! I can feel it!" Seto almost yelled, bouncing up and down and hugging Joey to the point where the blond had to push him off for need of air. Yugi and the others were laughing at the scene, and even Otes and Yeoj, who'd been allowed in during the recess, were bouncing about and barking excitedly.

Once the recess was over, everyone went back into the courtroom, Joey siting in Seto's lap and squeezing his hand to the point where Seto's was blue while his was white. Both of them were tense and just waiting for the verdict.

"The jury has decided that the restringing order will be…"

"Come on, they can't say no." Yami muttered on the edge of his seat like everyone else all their fingers, toes and anything else they could, crossed and all almost falling off their seats in anticipation.

"Lifted."

A huge roar of cheers erupted from the area as Seto and Joey jumped up and down hugging each other and finally just kissed, finally back together again like they should be.

"Also, there will be a restringing order placed on Miss. Drydon."

"We don't need to worry about her bothering us anyway! We won!" Joey yelled, suddenly finding himself under a huge pile of his friends, along with Seto, getting hugged half to death.

Once they were let up, Seto said,

"As my parties seem to be jinxed, we'll be heading home for a _private_ celebration and then Wedding bells at last!"

Joey laughed and kissed Seto again as they walked outside and got into Seto's limo, heading home at last.

* * *

...I'm so sorry this took me so long to do... well, it's finished now, finally D. I want to say a huge thank you to everyone that's ever reviewed, a bigger thanks to all of you who've stayed with this story, and a special thanks goes to jin1377, who's review got me to post the rest of this story.

I hope to see some of you again when I get to posting my newer works, and hope you enjoy the fact that I actually know legible English now! XD


End file.
